Sisterly and Brotherly Love
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Sakura was adopted into the Uchiha family at a young age. Now's she's 17 and is starting to crush on her brother Sasuke, he's crushing back. And they're both crushing hard. Can they hide it? *Edited for content just to be safe.
1. Denial

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Note: **If you want the version with the **porn **in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

Sasuke burst through the bathroom door and heaved whatever was left in his stomach. He was sick, disgusted, and petrified that he had another wet dream of his little sister, Sakura Haruno. He stood on his knees for a while gripping the white porcelain toilet. Then he looked down. And of course he saw a bump rising through his boxers and basketball shorts. Once again he felt disgusted, wanting to heave again, but his stomach was empty. This has been the third time, he threw up that night. Every time he closed his eyes or fell asleep, he either had a wet dream or an image of him and Sakura fucking senselessly, Sakura giving him a blow job, or him eating her inside out. Getting sick was just the plus side.

It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kinda against all morals of life being attracted to his sister. Sasuke closed his eyes telling himself to relax, gripping the toilet turning his knuckles white, and instantly got an image of him and Sakura. Sasuke automatically popped his eyes open and gagged into the toilet wanting to vomit. There was nothing left, absolutely nothing left in his stomach to make him throw up and get that sick feeling out of his stomach. It's just that it felt so bad, thinking about his sister that way. Dude, it was his fucking sister.

Even though it wasn't his actual sister he felt bad. They've grown up with each like real brother and sister so it's felt about the same. It's also the main reason why he felt so sick to his stomach. Even though it shouldn't bother him like it does, it still makes him nauseous. Of course with a case of bad nausea, comes his weak stomach, and then annoying vomiting. He only gets truly sick when his dreams take him too far. Too far is usually the best when it comes to dreams about sex. Of course, he didn't want it to go too far, but it has and he's sadly enjoyed it.

To top it all off, he had an erection. That is getting very painful by the way. He sighed with annoyance and ignored it. He was not going to jack off to his sister again. Not to mention he felt too nauseated to want to touch himself. It'd go down eventually if he just thought of horrible things. Sasuke flushed the toilet, fixed his shorts, turned the light off and walked out the bathroom. He walked past his computer that was blinking from an IM and went straight to his bed. He slipped under his navy blue satin sheets and black cotton comforter, placed a pillow behind his head and leaned back looking at the ceiling. He smirked. He instantly remembered the old days between him and Sakura. He remembered when they use to play house under the covers, when she use to watch him play video games, when he use do wrestling moves on her, and when he use to chase her around the house, catch her and then spit in her mouth.

Yeah, gross, but he would do anything just to gross her out back then. He kinda misses those days, but the only reason he use to do those things was because Itachi did it to him…except the playing house under the covers thing. That would just be weird. That's when Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown. Itachi, his older brother who's currently at college. Itachi wasn't bad. It's just that he was always surpassing him. Right when he got to the point where him and Itachi were eye to eye, Itachi managed to make another step and beat him. Not to mention Sakura's little obsession with him when they were younger.

For some reason she brings something out of him that no one else can't. Ever since Sakura got here things changed. Sakura came here fifteen years ago when his family adopted her when she was two. Of course seven years after, Sasuke's parents died slowly from the after effects of bombing in one the buildings they were staying in. The building was old, and the chemicals and other particles they breathed in finally got to them and caused them to die. After that, it was only Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi. Of course until Itachi had to leave for college, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone at thirteen to live by themselves, it wasn't bad. They had money to pay bills from their parents' death and they had other friends and family to check on them and buy them stuff.

He then rolled his eyes and put an arm over his face. Speaking of the old days reminded of the times he got his first hard on's and wet dreams and they were all thanks to Sakura. It wasn't easy living with a girl whose body was changing just as fast as his. It got even worse when Itachi moved out due to the fact he wasn't around to distract her as much as he use to. She was always around him at that point. Laying on his bed, talking to him about things he didn't care about, asking him about his video games, asking what he girls he liked, and just never ending talking.

She played the part so well of not wearing a bra or anything underneath her clothes and she continued on with bothering him like it was nothing. She's even come in his room in a towel, just to sit there and talk about a project they had to do for class together. It was like she didn't care or even notice his fidgeting when she sat around in barely any clothing. It wasn't like she was trying, but it was still something that was hard to live with. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and moved the arm from his face. The joys of growing up with your hot sister.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the **porn **in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	2. Sharing the Same Fate

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Note: **If you want the version with the **porn **in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sakura started to stir in her sleep as she heard knocks bouncing of her door. She groggily got up and walked towards her door in gray booty shorts and a tight pink spaghetti strap tee. She opened her door to find Sasuke in her doorway towering over her wearing nothing but boxers and basketball shorts. She instantly went dry mouthed and drank in the site of her brother's well toned body. She unglued her eyes from him and looked at her Hello Kitty clock and then gave him a questioning look. It was four ten in the morning. Who the fuck would wake anybody up four in the fucking morning?

"Sasuke! What are you doi–?"

Her words were instantly covered by his lip-bruising kiss. Her eyes instantly went wide with shock. Her brother was kissing her. Her mouth was slightly agape from him catching her off guard, making him pry his tongue into her mouth. From that point on she slowly closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. She could feel the sexual hunger radiating off of him pouring straight into her. As soon as the two hit the bed, Sakura knew what was coming next.

Thoughts cycloned through her head, positive and unpositive thoughts bounced around her head about sleeping with her brother, of course most of them unpositive. What could possibly be positive about sleeping with your brother who's technically not your brother? He slipped off Sakura's pink spaghetti strap tee, practically trying to tear it off of her. Sasuke descended his mouth down to her neck and began sucking on the vein that contained her pulse, causing her to mewl in pleasure. He then licked his way down to the junction between where her shoulder and collarbone meet, leaving a trail of saliva in the process making her shiver as the air hit her wet skin. He pressed himself deeper into her trying to get better access to the junction in between her neck. She moaned feeling his well-toned body press into her smaller dainty one.

* * *

Sakura sprang up out of her bed panting and covered in a cold yet warming sweat. Her dreams have returned again. Lucky her. She just got rid of her dreams three weeks ago and once again lucky her, she got them back. She got her wonderful wet dreams back about her brother Sasuke Uchiha. Yup, her brother. Sometimes Sakura forgets that Sasuke is her brother; by the way she acts around him, spaces out, looks into those onyx orbs, and the way he listens and talks back in that sensual smooth voice.

Just the way she described him made him seem so fuckin' sexy in that mind of hers. She couldn't' believe she grew up with him at all. Sasuke went from her semi cute/hot brother to her crush to the king of all sex gods in a matter of years. Of course, thank hormones and puberty. Speaking of hot brothers that brings Sakura's attention to her other older adoptive older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was Sakura's first crush and king of all sex gods before he left for college about three and half years ago.

She had such a huge crush on him that was hard to hide it. She was surprised either Sasuke or Itachi never found out. Triggering the thought of Sasuke again forced a blush on Sakura's face. Her dream. That was the worst wet dream yet. The other dreams usually stopped when Sasuke was giving her a hickey or when was nibbling all over her chest. The thought kinda creeped her out and got her hot and bothered at the same time. She placed her hand on her neck and closed her eyes. An image of her and Sasuke pried its way to her mind. Her eyes open and felt the blood immediately rush to her face. Not to mention the dampness in her underwear.

Her skin pricked up at the memory of Sasuke touching all over her body. The way his fingers ran over her skin like liquid. The way he nibbled and teased her sensitive peachy cream skin making her moan in the process. The way he licked and sucked parts of her body making her melt into his hands. More importantly the way he thrust into her, even if it was only once, but it still felt good. Sakura glanced over at her Hello Kitty clock and decided to get up and get ready for the day. It was only Saturday and she was supposed to spend the day with the girls and have a sleepover at Temari's place.

On Sunday, relax with Sasuke and get ready for school on Monday. Sakura threw off her pink cotton sheets and her red silk comforter and made her way towards the bathroom. She grabbed a towel off her computer chair and turned her bathroom light on. As soon as Sakura's feet hit the cold red bathroom tile, she woke up. She placed her towel on the toilet seat and turned the hot water on. She shed every piece of clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the dirt from earlier on in the day and the sweat from her dream. Sakura grabbed her Suave strawberry shampoo and squeezed some into her palm.

She began to slowly but thoroughly glide it through her scalp. Sakura then grabbed her cherry blossom body wash. She squeezed some into a wash cloth and began rubbing it over body. She rinsed off the shampoo and body wash and stepped out. Sakura wrapped her self in her cotton towel and began brushing her teeth. Once she finished in the bathroom, she laid her stuff out for the day and went down stairs.

She came down stairs wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt and black Bermuda shorts and silver flip-flops. Sakura made her way the kitchen and began taking out stuff for breakfast. She started the coffee pot and put on some Starbucks fresh ground French vanilla. Over a period of time she made bacon, sausage, eggs and was about to start making blueberry pancakes for her and Sasuke. Sakura greased the pan and poured the needed ingredients into the bowl and began mixing. She turned the stove up and waited for the pan to get hot. She then grabbed a spoon and started spooning the batter onto the greased hot pan.

Sasuke descended down the stairs slowly and tiredly from yesterday's previous events wearing a pair of faded dark blue baggy jeans, hanging dangerously low off his butt, showing his boxers. He walked half way into the kitchen and froze. Sakura was in there. He couldn't face her after that dream; he then heard his stomach rumble. He forgot all he did was throw up last night. He definitely needed food soon or he was gonna pass out. Sasuke forced himself to walk into the kitchen and once again froze. Sakura's eyes were glued to him. She stopped spooning batter in the pan and started looking straight into Sasuke onyx dark orbs.

* * *

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	3. Both Leaving the Premises

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

The two stood there, with their eyes roaming one another's bodies without before making eye contact. Sakura was the first to turn away from him, trying to hide the embarrassment of her dream present on her face. He gave her one more look over before completely coming into the kitchen to see what she was making. The aroma of blueberry hit his nose as he stood next to her. She tried her best not flinch at his closeness while he watched her cook. Sasuke looked at the stack of finished blueberry pancakes before starting to put some of the made food on his plate.

He walked over to another cabinet to get out syrup. He began putting butter on one of the pancakes when he spoke. "Are you going somewhere?"

She nodded while focusing on the hot pan. "Yeah. The girls wanted to hang out and have a sleepover. So I'll be back tomorrow."

He nodded while looking through a drawer for a small cup for his syrup. He really didn't want her to go. He liked being able to watch over her and know she was in the next room rather than having to text her to see what she was doing. "Alright. Have fun."

She turned to look at him. "You don't mind being alone in the house?"

He shrugged while dipping a triangle of pancake in the syrup. "I might go somewhere with the guys and you know how Naruto likes to sleepover."

Sakura nodded and went back to spooning more batter into the pan. He shrugged his shoulders before walking over to the cabinet for a cup to make his coffee in. He grabbed his usual contents to mix in and grabbed the pot of hot coffee near Sakura. His arm grazed her shoulder and he noticed the flinch as a reaction when she cooking. He gave her a curious look before going back to pouring the dark liquid into his cup. He put it back and fought wanting to ask about her flinching. He took a sip from the cup and walked back over to his forgotten pancakes.

He chose his words before speaking. "I'm gonna go upstairs and eat."

Sakura looked at him and nodded. "Okay, the girls should be here soon. I'll shout when I'm gonna leave."

He nodded and grabbed his stuff before heading upstairs. Usually the two would eat breakfast together, but obviously he wasn't the only one feeling awkward around his sibling without a cause. He left his curiosity alone and walked into his room. He logged on his computer and began to eat and drink his breakfast. He sucked his teeth when his chat bounced, letting him know that he had one new message. It was Naruto, claiming that the boys wanted to hang out at the mall today. He thought about saying no, but he needed something to do. Worrying about Sakura all day was something he not do at all. He took a sip of his coffee before replying and stating that he'd come. Sasuke logged off the computer and went to go get ready.

* * *

Sakura blew a sigh through her lips as she finished making the last pancake. She was angry with herself for noticeably flinching when Sasuke brushed against her. She couldn't help it. Her dream just sent everything about him over the edge. Even looking at him made her want to walk up to him, run her fingers through those choppy locks of his and smash her lips against his. She had to hang out with her friends today. If she didn't, she'd probably end up doing something she might regret.

She rolled her eyes when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She put down the gallon of milk she was going to pour and reached for her cell. Supposedly the girls would be coming in thirty minutes. She texted back that'd she would be ready as soon they came. She went back to pouring her milk and sighed once she took a sip of the refreshing white substance. She loved her brother in all, but when she was horny and they lived together, she just couldn't be around him. She wasn't the same person.

She could accidentally jump him and things would become weird, really weird. As she stuck a piece of pancake in her mouth she began to think. She wasn't the only one acting awkward for no reason. Sasuke seemed for stand off like than usual, so maybe she wasn't the only one with problems. She shook her head. There was no way that Sasuke was having the same problems as her. He couldn't have feelings for like she had for him. He couldn't wake up at night due satisfyingly weird wet dreams. There was just no way. She pushed the thought back and continued to eat. She couldn't think about this all day. She had shopping to do.

* * *

**P.S. **This chapter was edited of useless content, sorry for it being short. :P

**Review please :]**

**!(-Kinky)**


	4. Mall Day

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sakura was now currently listening to Ino talk about Sasuke. Ino Yamanaka her best fucking friend has a crush on her brother/crush/now back to sex god brother and it was so annoying. All she did was talk about him non-stop and it was making her not want to be able to hear anymore. Fuck that, if she stayed her any longer she wasn't going to able to hear by the end. She has to stay here till tomorrow and it's only two in the afternoon. It had stop at some point.

"And look at this year book picture, Sasuke looks so good with his hair smoothed down a little like that. Don't you think so Sakura?" Ino asked while pointing the picture.

She glanced at the page and nodded. "Yes Ino." Sakura replied impassively. She was so about to strangle her. She got here two hours ago and this is the only thing they've talked about was Sasuke, well Ino has. Tenten and Hinata are just watching from afar nodding and going along with whatever Ino says. Everyone hated contradicting Ino it was always a long fight and her being mad at you in the end.

She continued on once she flipped the next page. "And this one over here, oh my gosh here he is without a shirt. Gosh Sakura how do you live with such hotness and try not to rape him in his sleep. I wouldn't care if I was adoptive his sister."

Tenten sighed. "Ino, can we change the subject? We've been talking about Sasuke for about two hours now and I think Sakura is sick of hearing about her brother who she sees everyday, talks to everyday, and lives with everyday."

Ino looked up from her beloved yearbook looked at Sakura. "Hm, alright. Mall then?"

The girls nodded. "Hinata, go get Temari from upstairs so we can leave." The brunette mumbled. She nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Sakura sat down on the red suede love seat in the living room of Temari's place. The place was pretty damn huge, considering that only her two brothers lived there along with her. Soon Hinata came back with Temari in hand with a disappointed look on her face and her iPod earphones hanging out of her pocket. She always hated shopping.

* * *

The blonde stood up with a swish of her ponytail. "Come on guys, she's here now let's get our asses out there."

"No dude, Spongebob is awesome." Kiba said while pointing to a blue t-shirt with a picture of SpongeBob blowing bubbles.

He sucked his teeth. "No way, Gir is a hundred times better than SpongeBob." Naruto stated while pointing to a purple t-shirt with a picture of Gir.

The boys were currently in a clothing store looking through band, cartoon, music, and mainstream saying t-shirts. While the others were off doing their own thing, Kiba and Naruto were fighting in the cartoon section of the store while Sasuke stood by and watched. He never understood why he hung out with them, or than the fact that they were last resort friends of course. In all seriousness, he needed new ones, because hanging out with these two gave him headaches and disappointment.

He sucked his teeth to interrupt their conversation before it got to the point of no return. "Can you please not fight about this here and now?"

His best friend gave him a look. "Does it make a difference if we do this here or in the car?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course it does. We're in public where you guys humiliate yourselves."

Kiba shrugged. "It's me and Naruto, we're use to that attention all the time. Trust me."

He scoffed. "I'm always around you two when you do something stupid, so trust me, I know."

Naruto slung an arm around his shoulder. "Good, so you should ignore us fighting about children character's with other people around."

He shook his head. "It's impossible to. Especially when you have the same conversation a thousand times over."

The two shrugged. "What can we say, we're consistent."

Neji walked over to the group with a roll of his eyes. "If you're not buying anything, we wanted to go to the food court."

A grin worked its way to the blonde's face. "Fuck yeah, let's go!"

"I'm so gonna eat more than you." The brunette stated while following Naruto out the store.

The two brooding boys shook their heads. "Idiots."

He folded his arms before replying. "Completely."

* * *

The girls were now in the food court resting from their ordeal of hell. Ino bought her two-week allowance with her of six hundred dollars and she just had to spend it all. They were whisked store to store without much consent, but it all ended okay once the girls were able to buy a few things of their own as well. After the hour of shopping marathon, the rest finally managed to get Ino to slow down and refuel so they could possibly shop some more if they felt like it.

The girls sat there with their bags and the foods they stopped to along to buy. Tenten was eating a slice of pizza and a grape soda, Temari was munching on some Chinese food with a cherry Coke, Hinata was nibbling on some chicken nuggets with a chocolate shake, and Ino was crunching on a chicken salad from with some water. While Sakura was eating an Oreo Brownie Earthquake from an ice cream place covered in all the sweet stuff she needed for energy.

The dirty blonde finished chewing her fried rice before speaking. "God Ino, you killed us today with all that shopping."

Her pink haired friend nodded. She dipped her spoon into some ice ream, Oreo, fudge, whip cream, and brownie before speaking. "Yeah Ino, you need spend your allowances a little better."

Their brunette friend nodded with a scoff. "That and she needs some therapy to control herself when it comes Sasuke." Tenten also added before taking a sip of her grape soda through a straw.

She rolled her baby blue eyes before looking off into the distance with a smile. The girls looked at her with curiosity. Temari waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Ino, Sasuke isn't here."

Sakura looked over to where she was looking at and she saw Sasuke and the whole male crew looking all hot and perfect. She sucked her teeth; lunch with the girls wasn't going to be good anymore.

* * *

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	5. What The Hell?

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Naruto noticed the girls and began shouting something to guys while pointing at the girls. In return Sasuke glared at him, punched him in the shoulder, and told him to keep it down. The blonde placed a hand over the hurt spot on his arm and began to follow the rest of the boy's over to the girl's table. As soon as Naruto made it to the table, you could here him mumbling stuff about hitting about bastards like him.

She finished off the ice cream on her spoon. "Hey Naruto, what happened? Did you and Sasuke break up?"

He sat down in the empty spot next to Hinata with folded arms. "Tch no, he's just being a dick again."

The dirty blonde laughed. "Then why did he hit you?"

He rolled his eyes. "He said I was too loud," Naruto said while turning around to look at Sasuke leaning against a wall near a pizza place.

The platinum blonde looked over at him against the wall. "Why didn't Sasuke wanna come over here?"

Naruto looked at Ino and awkwardly shrugged. "I really didn't care enough to ask."

Sakura continued to shovel ice cream in her mouth and ignore them. She didn't want Sasuke over here. That would involve Ino fangirling over Sasuke in front of her and her dream would most likely set off her emotions. She suddenly felt pain in her left shoulder and winced. She was brought out of her thoughts and looked to her left. Her brunette friend had hit her on the shoulder. "Damn Tenten what was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go get Sasuke."

She grimaced. "Why me?"

She gave her a look while chewing her pizza. "Sakura, Sasuke only listens to you."

"So come on Saku, will you do it?" Ino said while giving her the nicest look possible. The whole table grew silent waiting for Sakura's answer. If she said no, they all knew Ino was gonna be slightly upset and if she said yes, Ino was gonna turn all gushy. Ino's face began turning into a pout when she sat there and continued to eat her ice cream. Now she had left in her ice cream bowl was a brownie with a little bit of fudge on it and a dot of whip cream. Her blue eyes narrowed when she started to scowl at her best friend. "Sakura, are you going to do it or what?"

She looked up from her brownie to her grimacing best friends face. Sakura looked up and picked up her brownie and took a bite out of it. After she was finished chewing, she finally answered Ino. "Let me finish eating my brownie first."

Sakura looked at the last bite of brownie she had left in her hand angrily, wishing the brownie would get bigger again so she wouldn't have to go get Sasuke. She slowly put the last bit of the chocolate baked morsel in her mouth and began chewing. She grabbed the ice cream red napkin with the logo on it and wiped of her chocolate and fudge covered fingers. The rosette haired teen threw the napkin in the sundae bowl and stood up to begin her journey towards her brother. As soon as Sakura began walking towards her brother, she gained a glare to her face and her thoughts continued to swirl and bounce around in her head as she did. The things she did for her best friends.

He tensed as he noticed his sister walking up to him. His body relaxed when he noticed something to make fun of her about. "You have your ice cream on your face."

She gave him a questioning look and instantly began to reach for her face. "Where?"

He rolled his eyes before swiping his thumb across a fudge spot on her chin. He then put the contents on his thumb in his mouth and licked it off. "Why'd you even come over here?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. His actions had caught her off guard. "To ask you to come over to the table with us."

He gave it a once over before agreeing. He knew that if he said no, she'd stand there with him till he said yes. "Fine."

A smile formed on her lips. "Great. Look, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there, okay?"

He nodded and watched as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sakura let out a breathe once she entered the bathroom. She didn't want to watch Ino hang all over Sasuke as soon as they made it to the table. She walked over to sink and ran the cold water till it got luke warm and ran her hands under the water for a second. She grabbed a tissue from the dispenser and ran it under the water and then began to rid her face of the fudge and ice cream on her face. The memory of Sasuke touching her face with his thumb and licking his finger of the contents that was on her face flashed through her mind. The thought made shivers run down her spine. Sakura then ran her fingers through the water once more and then ran it through her hair. As soon as she turned the water off, Ino bust through the door.

Her happiness was evident on her face. "Oh my gosh Sakura, guess what?"

She dried her hands and looked over at her. "What Ino?"

She fist pumped in the air before speaking. "Sasuke agreed to go on a date with me."

As soon as Sakura heard those words she felt the ice cream rise to her throat.

* * *

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	6. In A Very Bad Situation

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

Sasuke opened up eyes to see everyone just staring at him. "What."

His best friend gave him a look. "Are you high? You just agreed to go on a date with Ino fucking Yamanaka."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted her to shut up. You guys would have given me hell too if I said no."

They all shared looks around the table. "Well yeah," Naruto started, "but still! I mean, it's just not gonna end well. Especially when she tells Sakura right now."

"Why would her telling Sakura end badly?" Sasuke asked while folding his arms.

Kiba scoffed. "Earth to Sasuke. Sakura hears her run her mouth about you all the damn time. Imagine what's gonna happen now."

Temari nodded while finishing off her soda. "He's completely right."

Naruto sternly looked at his friend. "So what are you gonna do?"

He looked at the blonde and the rest of the table waiting for his answer. He did what he did best in situations like those. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hinata pushed her way through couples, girls, and boys ogling her and her chest just to reach Ino now walking out the bathroom. "Ino, where's Sakura?"

She moved a lock of blonde hair out of her view. "She said, she was gonna wash off a chocolate stain on her shirt."

She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna check on her."

She gave her a small smile. "Alright, see you back at the table."

She nodded once more before she entered the bathroom. She scanned her pearly lavender eyes around the restroom, not to find anybody. Within seconds, she heard the distinct sound of someone throwing up. "Is that you Sakura?"

A moment later Hinata heard more retching, making her cringe at the sound. After a couple of coughs she got an answer. "Yeah." Sakura responded sickly. She walked over to the open stall she didn't notice earlier and took a peek inside. It was the worse possible way for her to see Sakura. Slumped over a toilet, with a silent tears running down her porcelain cheeks, and a sickly pale color gracing her face as well. She frowned at her appearance. The Sakura she knew would never act this way. At least not over something like this.

She entered the stall. "Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked while getting on her knees next to her. Sakura sniffled and nodded in response. She frowned once more at the sense of something wasn't practically right at the moment. Sakura wouldn't cry over Ino going out with Sasuke, she would be happy so Ino could shut the hell up and Sakura could live in peace and quiet without hearing a bunch of words about Sasuke. "What's wrong?"

She licked her lips before speaking. "Hinata?" Sakura said in a light scratchy voice.

She looked at her with expectance. "Yes Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at the white cracked and surprisingly clean bathroom floor and was about to tell Hinata, hopefully something, she wouldn't regret. "Hinata, I love Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke continued to glare at all his friends who wouldn't stop pestering him and basically yelling at him like he's a god damned child. "It's not that serious, so could you all please just leave me alone." He said in a malice tone. The whole group was tired of yelling at the Uchiha and ganging up on him, but he had to get it through his head that he just entered a danger zone between two friends. He got it by now, they could see, but he still didn't get it get it at the same time.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. "You can't just expect to go on one date with Ino and get out afterwards."

He shrugged once more. "I'll deal with it when it happens."

Temari gave the boy a curious look. "What the hell are you gonna do when this shit blows up in your face?"

A sigh blew through his lips. "I don't know."

Kiba snorted. "Oh my gosh, someone get a camera. Sasuke Uchiha just said he doesn't know what he's gonna do. Mr. Solution To Everything actually doesn't have an answer."

He glared at the canine lover. "Shut it Spongebob boy."

Naruto took a moment to laugh before speaking up. "I got an idea."

"What's your idea Naruto?" Ino said from behind him.

* * *

She nodded in understanding. "I know you love Sasuke, Sakura. He's your brother."

A defeated smile formed on her lips. "No Hinata, I love him. As in I love him, love him. As in I want him and me to be together. As in I don't want Ino to lay a hand on him."

She registered the information and smiled. "I'm happy for you Saku. Being in love is a nice thing."

A sigh of relief spilled out her lips. "Thank you Hina, for not disowning me in all."

She shook her head. "It's not that serious. You know you and Sasuke aren't blood related, so why does it bother you that much?"

She raked a hand through her hair to move it out her face. "That's the thing; it _feels_ like we're blood related. We've grown up together, did stuff together, and witnessed each other go through changes and much more. It's just a bond that can't be broken. I don't even know how he feels about me. I would look an idiot in front of him; if I told him I loved him and he didn't say the same thing back. I don't think I could ever face him again if that happened."

She nodded once more before starting to stand up. "Well, we need to get you cleaned up and back to the group, before they get suspicious and start asking unnecessary questions."

Sakura nodded and hoisted herself up. "You're right." She mumbled before flushing the toilet. She then made her way towards the sink. After waiting till the water got hot, Sakura ran the paper under it once more and rung it out. She placed the steaming paper towel on her face to hide the puffiness and open her pores. Hinata watched from afar as her friend tried to eagerly get rid of the puffiness and redness from eyes. She then removed the towel from her face the puffiness went down, but her face looked even redder, so she ran the paper towel under the cold water and placed it on her face once more. Letting it close her pores and relax her face. She peeled it off once more and then made her way over to Hinata and threw it away. "Alright let's go."

As they left the bathroom, Sakura noticed the ice cream place and cursed herself for her sweet tooth. "I'm sorry to say this Hinata, but I want more ice cream."

She gave her friend a questioning look. "I'll grab something with you then."

She smiled and hooked her arm with the shorter girl's. "I'm glad you're not judging me."

She giggled slightly before replying. "Trust me, I am."

* * *

Her baby blue eyes looked into his darker blue ones. "So what was that idea of yours Naruto?"

He pursed his lips in defeat before speaking. "Uh, Sasuke, you, Gaara, and Sakura are going on a double date."

Her face instantly let up at the idea while the two boys glared at Naruto. "Ooh, that sounds like fun. Good idea Naruto. Doesn't that sound like fun Sasuke?"

Sasuke kept his eyes narrowed at his best friend. "It sounds peachy Ino." He then looked over to the Gaara with a smug look on his face. He then felt his phone vibrate.

**From: Gaara Sabaku**

**I can't wait. **

As soon as Sasuke read the message, he glared at the phone screen. He knew what he meant; he didn't forget that Gaara had a thing for Sakura back when they were twelve.

**Watch yourself Sabaku.**

* * *

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	7. In Your Face Uchiha

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"What's up guys?" Sakura asked the scared as her and Hinata rejoined the table. Everyone seemed to be off in his or her own world or glaring at Sasuke, which was Naruto and Kiba. She dug a spoon into her ice cream in wait for a response.

Her blonde friend smiled at her reappearance. "Naruto actually had a great idea and said me, you, Sasuke, and Gaara should go on a double date."

She bit down on the plastic spoon too hard, cracking it and having it stab into her tongue. She ignored the pain. "That sounds like fun."

Kiba stifled laughter. "We can tell by the way you just killed that spoon."

She rolled her green eyes and stood up to get another one. "Whatever, I'll get another one."

A hand paused her actions. "I'll get it for you." Sasuke said while scooting his chair back.

She nodded a thanks at her brother and watched as Ino stood up too. "Where are going Ino?"

She grabbed her wallet out her purse. "I'm going to get a smoothie, I'll be back."

Sakura nodded while she fought not to swallow the gross taste in her mouth. She grabbed a white napkin off the table. She spit into it and looked, blood. The spoon definitely stabbed her in the tongue too hard.

Hinata saw the red liquid seep through the napkin. "Are you okay?"

She nodded while spitting into the napkin one more time. "Yeah, when Sasuke gives me my spoon the ice cream will soothe it," she started while putting down the napkin, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked while directing her attention at Naruto.

He was taken back by her outburst. "What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why'd you suggest that? You know how much I hate Ino fawning over Sasuke and I don't wanna watch it all night long."

He threw his hands up in defeat. "It's not my fault. I was just gonna suggest it, but as soon as I said I got an idea, Ino just happened to behind me asked. I couldn't think of a quick enough lie. So I told the truth."

"Fine, you're off the hook for now, but you and Hinata are joining us on the date just because it's all your fault." Sakura shot at him.

He sucked his teeth and folded his arms. "Fine."

Sasuke came up to the table and noticed the change in the air as well as a missing Ino. He handed Sakura the spoon before sitting down. "Here's your spoon."

She mentally kissed him on the cheek. The copper taste in her mouth was horrible. "Thanks," she mumbled before digging back into the ice cream.

Kiba looked down at his phone and then back up at the group. "Not to ruin this family outing, but I have to be back home in an hour, so let's go."

The boys nodded and began to get up. Some saying bye to their girlfriends in the process. Sakura waved to her brother and for some reason, her gaze rested on Gaara, he gave her a small smile before leaving with the rest of the boys. It seemed like the ice cream on her tongue melted faster. She couldn't handle it when attractive boys smiled at her, even if it was some one like Gaara who wasn't trying to sell sexy to her. She ignored the tingles of excitement for the double date and went back to her ice cream. Maybe this date won't be too bad.

* * *

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	8. The Date

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Sakura said to herself before closing her eyes as she let out a big breathe. Even though she didn't do anything stressful, it still felt that way. Dealing with Ino, telling Hinata her secret, and having to go on a date. She was really hoping it was going to end too badly. She looked up for a moment when she heard knocks bounce off her door. The now relaxed candy pink haired teen let out a small groan, opened her eyes, and sat up on her elbows. "It's open."

It was Sasuke, wearing his usual blank face. "What time will they meet us here?"

She cringed at reminder of the date. "They were supposed to meet us here at seven."

He nodded and looked at her clock. It was six-fifteen. "I'll go get ready then."

She glanced at the clock before looking back at hm. "I guess I'll do the same."

He rolled his eyes with a shrug. "It's now or never."

* * *

"I don't understand why restaurants don't sell ramen." The blond stated with a frown while looking at the menu.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Why in the hell would a restaurant sell ramen? And if they did you'd be the only person who would come here to order it."

"Whatever." Naruto countered back while placing the menu back down due to the fact they already ordered. He then turned his attention to the person who forced him there. She was actually talking to Gaara. From the hear of it, it was about bands. A topic Naruto didn't know, that Sakura apparently knew a lot of, but the way she dressed tonight kinda made it seem that way. It was a punkish look that got attention but it was the good kind and it got Gaara's attention to what kinda girl Sakura was and how she could change pretty quick.

The three couples got there a while ago and they were currently at a random place because they couldn't decide what place they all wanted to got to. This so called random place was called 'Umai'. It was Japanese for delicious, but it didn't have anything to do with Japanese food or culture or anything. The only thing Japanese was the name. It was nicely atmosphered, quite, calm, and smooth.

The tables were high up which involved everyone in the place sitting on high up swivel bar chairs. Everything in the place was decked out in dark colors. Reds, blues, and blacks. Things looked pretty expensive and people respected each other's privacy and talking level. There were a lot of couples and groups of peoples. Waitresses glided from table to table wearing red short sleeved cotton blouses and denim black skirts that stopped at least two inches above knee and sporting boots that stopped at their calf. Some carrying menu's, some carrying platters of food and drinks, and some associating with the customers. The place was a pretty good score for being random.

Now the teens were currently waiting for the platter of appetizers and drinks they ordered. They didn't plan on ordering any real food. Most of them claimed they weren't hungry or from just appetizers and drinks they ordered would get them full. That's what usually happens. As soon as the waitress and a couple of helpers came and delivered the platter and drinks that's when the true date began. The platter was loaded with simple finger foods. Chicken fingers, mozzarella sticks, chicken wings and legs in assorted flavors, seasonings, and ingredients, French fries, and something that resembled taquitos. The site made all the teens reach for their requested food of choice and stuffed it in their mouths without second thought.

"This drink is awesome." Naruto announced to the table after shoving half the platter down his throat and gripping the icy cup. Naruto had ordered the drink called 'Pain in the Ass'. The drink consisted of Midori melon liqueur, Bacardi 151 rum, Malibu coconut rum, DeKuyper Sour Apple Pucker schnapps, pineapple juice, and 7-Up soda. It was amazing because, the place didn't card them. Can you say this place is officially the shit?

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. It describes you in four words." Sasuke stated before taking a small sip of his 'Duck's Ass'. His drink consisted of Bailey's Irish cream, Kahula coffee liqueur, and Bacardi 151 rum.

"Yours describes your hair." He countered back.

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up."

So far the whole date thing wasn't bad. Ino didn't hang that much all over Sasuke. It looked like she was watching Sakura talk to Gaara. Hinata was glad she didn't have to hold Sakura back. Sasuke would sometimes look at Gaara and Sakura with a glare, but it would disappear thanks to Naruto. Sakura and Gaara chatted away and drank in between. Sakura took a sip of her 'Bleeding Orgasm' and looked over at her brother bickering with Naruto as usual and then turned her attention back to Gaara who was taking a sip of his 'Bleeding Orgasm' as well. The two ordered the same drink by coincidence. Their weird named drink contained Vodka, Bacardi 151 rum, Cranberry Juice concentrate, 7-Up, and a hint of pineapple juice.'

Ino then took a sip of her 'Flirtini' and moved her attention back to Sasuke who was now swirling what was left of his drink. For some reason Ino felt like this wasn't a true date with everyone else in the way and she didn't have any alone time with Sasuke. She then gulped the last of her 'Flirtini' containing Champagne, pineapple juice, Vodka, Cointreau orange liqueur and pieces of pineapple. The slightly tipsy blond then tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He looked up from his cream coffee colored cyclone in his cup and looked at Ino with his usual stoic face and without any warning or consent; she smashed her mouth against his and pried her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke instantly cringed and gripped onto his chair to keep from falling back.

With her tongue shoved down his throat, Sasuke could taste her girly drink mixed with his creamed contained drink. The two drinks mixed together made a type of sour taste and a kinda curding in his mouth making bile rise to his throat. He instantly pushed Ino back and grabbed his drink to drown out the taste of her drink. As soon as he put his drink back down, he glared at her. Too bad Ino was reapplying her lip gloss and not paying attention at all. Sasuke then rolled his eyes and looked around the table to see if anyone noticed. Naruto was too busy was making out with Hinata to notice and Gaara and Sakura were still talking in there own world. Weird that nobody notices that he just got mouth raped by the girl he utterly hated.

Sasuke's stomach started to churn. He instantly got up out of his seat and rushed to the bathroom. As soon as he made it to a stall, he heaved and then spit in the toilet. And as he sat on the black white speckled tile floor, he then began to smirk and inwardly beat himself. He had got himself into the whole thing of the date. The only reason why he said yes to Ino was to make her shut the fuck up and it worked for like two seconds until she got all squealy and annoying again. Also if she was to ask again he could say no and it didn't work out the last time.

But then she would get all sad and teary eyed and shit and then she wouldn't stop whining about that. That's why he also said yes at least once so she could live with that memory its self. But the memory was bad for him anyway. She was probably jumping for herself cause she kissed her crush aka mouth raped him. Sasuke then flushed the toilet and stood up and made his way over to the sink to rinse his mouth of Ino and vomit. Then after he finished washing his hands, he wondered why he had threw up. Two options crossed his mind. Him drinking to much or Ino mouth raping him. Sasuke thought about a moment over before throwing the tissue he used to dry his hands in the trash. Yeah, it was definitely Ino's sickening kiss aka mouth rape. An alcoholic coffee drink mixed with a fruity champagne drink definitely mix together. Especially in somebody's mouth.

The sicked out raven haired teen then made his way back to the table, but not before stopping to get another drink to drown out the taste of tap water, Ino, and vomit. When he made it back to the table he noticed Ino, Sakura, and Gaara were missing. Naruto was finally detached from Hinata's face and he was back to sipping his drink and Hinata was red faced sipping on some water due to the fact she didn't want anything alcoholic. After Sasuke sat down he decided to ask what was up.

"Where's everybody?" He asked after sipping his refreshed drink.

The blonde squinted in a thinking manner. "Uh, I think Ino went to the bathroom. And Gaara and Sakura were sucking each others faces off and then left." Naruto said while thinking back and grabbing his drink. When Naruto had said the last part, Sasuke's drink was half way to his pale lips. Great now he had something else on his mind to worry the shit out of him. Of course, what are friends like Naruto for?

* * *

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	9. Watch Out Sasuke

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"What do you want Sakura?" Asked a velvety voice. The tranced rosette haired teen looked up from her hands and looked at her date, Gaara. The two of them were getting too close for comfort, but neither of them cared and in a way they both enjoyed it. After Sakura declared to herself that she was wasted, Gaara had given her a look over and suggested they go to a coffee place. In the end they decided to go to Starbucks aka Sakura's favorite place in the world for coffee.

"Uh, I'll have a White Chocolate Mocha." Sakura answered before looking back down at her palms. Gaara simply nodded at her and went back to talking to the cashier. She saw that little 'kiss' between Ino and Sasuke and reached her hand across to Hinata's to grip her hand cause she knew she was gonna snap.

Even though Hinata was kissing Naruto she felt her friend's anguish in the way she gripped her hand. Sakura knew Ino was being her she and she was pushing boundaries, if that's even possible for Ino. But the weird thing was that she kinda didn't care. No, she still cared but not as much. Just by talking to Gaara and being captivated in his crystal clear aquamarine eyes kept her locked onto him and in a way she didn't want to look away from him. For two reasons. One if she looked at Sasuke and Ino she would snap in seconds and most likely cause the biggest scene ever, and two Gaara had latched onto her and she couldn't break free no matter how much she tried.

Out the corner of her eye she was watching Sasuke's every move and she was happy he wasn't paying much attention to Ino and was paying more attention to Naruto. She was also happy to see Ino mad about the fact Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her. So far the night was a total win. Ino was mad, Sasuke didn't care, Naruto was actually quieter in tone of voice, and Hinata was there for her, Gaara was her center of attention and she loved every minute of it, and this place never bothered to check their ID, so the drinks were totally added to everyone's fun.

Yeah, it was awesome until the whole 'kiss' between her brother and Ino. But then Sakura was happy and mad at the same time. She was happy because Sasuke was obviously pissed and she was mad because Ino acted as of nothing happened and didn't mind totally shoving her tongue down someone else's throat in front of everybody. Naruto and Hinata and she and Gaara were an exception in her eyes for making out. At least there's was consensual and not forced.

After Sasuke left, she didn't know why but she felt the need to kiss Gaara, and when she kissed him, she felt everything about Ino and Sasuke melt away from her. It was a new experience she hadn't felt before which felt pretty damn good. Although, after the kiss she felt bad. She didn't know if it was the kissing someone that wasn't Sasuke, enjoying the kiss, kissing in front of all their friends', or the fact she might have done it out of spite. But in the end she couldn't lie to herself that she didn't enjoy it and she wouldn't mind doing it again.

They were waiting for their coffee by a table when Sakura began to analyze his features. His red rose petal hair, his pale flawless skin, and his deep aqua eyes surrounded by black that set off his eye color. She never gave that many looks at Gaara before to say he looked hot. But when the first time she saw him, she thought he looked real good though, but she never considered or called him hot until now. She guessed she was too busy watching Sasuke to notice. She looked away when he caught her staring.

He lightly smirked before grabbing his and her drinks and let Sakura choose a table by the window. When they sat down the two grew quite and slowly enjoyed their drinks. As soon as Sakura took a sip of her White Chocolate Mocha, she felt her whole body loosen up. This was her favorite coffee drink ever. The espresso, the white chocolate syrup, and the whip cream topped off with a light cocoa powder set off all her taste buds and made her roll her eyes in the back of her head and bit out a moan at the taste.

"Do you always do that when you drink this stuff?" Gaara questioned with a smirk on his pale lips.

She tried to hide her embarrassment. "Sometimes, okay. Well, all the time," she started before taking another sip, "what'd you get?"

He took another sip from his drink before answering. "A Cinnamon Dolce Latte."

She nodded with curiosity. "Is it good?"

He nodded. "Taste mine." Gaara said while sticking his cup out to her.

She took one more look at the drink before bringing it to her pouty lips and took a small sip. She could taste every flavor in it. The sweet flavor of cinnamon, buttery brown sugar, the espresso roast, the steamed milk, and the Cinnamon Dolce sprinkles with the whip cream topped off the flavor as it attacked her taste buds and the warmth slid down her throat. She couldn't help but moan again. "That's perfection."

He smirked before taking his cup back. "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

"Did they say where they were going?" Sasuke questioned before he sipped his drink.

"No they didn't. Come to think of it, I never asked them where they were going." Naruto replied after taking a long tantalizing sip from his drink.

He just rolled his eyes at his best friends' informative answer. "Thanks for the helpful answer idiot."

The brooding teen then began glaring at his glass. Gaara and Sakura were gone and Naruto had said they were sucking face. And more importantly they were mother fucking gone with alcohol in their systems. There were so many things for Sasuke to be worried about with Gaara and Sakura together, but the two that stayed locked in his mind that could happen. There was a possibility that the two could get into a car accident with the fact Gaara is only seventeen along with the rest of them and he has low tolerance he has yet to build up and Sakura's with him. And the worst one yet that stayed locked in his mind was that Sakura could lose her virginity to Gaara.

He instantly cringed at the thought. He just wanted to go home and hope they were there. "Let's go back to my house."

Ino returned with another drink and noticed them paying the bill. "Why are we leaving?"

Naruto stuffed his wallet back in his pocket. "We wanna go chill at Sasuke's house."

She rolled her eyes before beginning to chug her drink. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

She began looking through Sasuke's dresser drawer for a shirt for Gaara "I'm really sorry Gaara." At Starbucks, Sakura accidentally hit her cup. It wasn't filled all the way; it was just the end of the coffee with the sugar and syrup stuff at the bottom of the cup. It wasn't hot, but it still hit Gaara's shirt and his pants just a little. Sakura instantly offered to let Gaara come to her house and change. He said sure, because he knew Sakura would keep offering and he would eventually have to say yes to her.

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine Sakura." Gaara said nonchalantly while sitting on Sasuke's bed with just his boxers on.

She first had to put Gaara's clothes in the washer. Which took her while, because Gaara was sitting on top of the dryer with his legs wide open and his elbows resting on his knees. In the end she couldn't stand Gaara basically following her around the house practically naked, so she ended up searching through Sasuke's room for clothes. "Still I'm sorry. Here you can take this." Sakura replied while handing Gaara a pair of light blue basketball shorts and a black wife-beater.

He stepped closer to her to take the clothes. He thought about his next actions before following through with them. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. She instantly felt herself melt once more. He then pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Sakura then felt bold enough to let her tongue snake into his mouth. She momentarily remembered Sasuke, the real person she had feelings for and almost pushed him off, but she couldn't. She was sucker for making out and she wasn't going to stop it now.

"What the fuck?"

The two broke their heated kiss apart and Sakura looked at the position her and Gaara were in. Gaara barely was wearing any clothes and him and Sakura were kissing. Yeah she was truly and utterly fucked.

* * *

**Review please :]**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	10. Skip This! Old Author's Note

**Thanks for reading.**

**I haven't forgotten this story. I shall continue soon lovelies. **

**Peace out :D**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	11. Unanswered

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

Her green eyes narrowed at who it is was. "Huh, Naruto!"

He gave them a flabbergasted look. "Sakura, Gaara, what the hell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Naruto be quiet, Gaara grab the clothes, get dressed and close the door on your way out."

Naruto watched the red head as he grabbed his clothes and left the room. "Sakura, explain much please."

She shrugged. "How about you explain? Why the hell are you in my house?"

"After you guys left, Sasuke wanted to come home," he started, "but hey, you never told me what happened between you and Gaara and why was he basically half naked!"

She rolled her eyes at his tone. "Nothing Naruto. We went to Starbucks, I spilled coffee on him, I offered to wash his clothes here, and I couldn't stand him walking around with me basically not wearing any clothes, so I went and got him some of Sasuke's clothes, and he kissed me and then you walked in and ruined it. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

He nodded. "I can accept that, so now I can play video games without wondering what happened."

She shook her head at him. "Sasuke sent you up here to get video games?"

He mumbled a yes before walking across the room where his games were located. "Yup, you know how lazy he is when he's angry."

Her face fell. "He's angry? About what?"

He shrugged while pulling out different game cases. "I dunno. He just seems a little grumpy right now. You'll see whenever you go downstairs."

"Great," she started while running a hand through her hair, "he's gonna be even more pissed when he sees Gaara wearing his clothes."

Laughter spilled through his lips. "That's all your fault!"

She sucked her teeth. "Ugh, just look for the video games and be quiet."

He just laughed more while setting CD's aside. "Never."

* * *

"What's taking Naruto so long to get the damn game?" Sasuke mumbled while fidgeting with the PS3 controller in his hand.

He needed something to do when he got home to get his mind off of Sakura and Gaara. Of course that all ended when he saw that they were already here when he saw Gaara's parked car. He didn't bother really looking for the two of them because he didn't want to interrupt anything, jump to conclusions, or end up looking like an ass or just all of the above. So he just challenged Naruto to a couple rounds of video games, while they were gonna order pizza to get food in their stomachs to soak up tonight's alcohol.

So he was sitting there waiting for Naruto to return with the video game, which was driving him insane. He could have got up and got it like a year ago. Waiting around and doing nothing in the silence is usually something he doesn't strive for. He just needed something to keep him occupied so he doesn't start wondering about Sakura and Gaara. He has the least patience to just get up get the game and then go look for his sister and his conscience would be clear, but the sense that it'll eventually cause drama just makes him wanna stay sat down.

"He was talking to Sakura." A voice said behind Sasuke. He looked behind him and of course there was Gaara in all his Sabaku glory and wearing his clothes.

He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing wearing my clothes?"

He shrugged at his tone and joined on the far end of the couch. "When I and Sakura went to Starbucks, she spilled coffee on me and offered to wash my clothes here."

He looked at him once more. "Hm."

Naruto finally entered the room with the game in hand. "Sorry it took so long. You know I'm slow," he began while walking towards the game station, "hey Gaara, wanna play?"

He shook his head. "I rather watch you lose."

He scoffed and sat on the couch between the two boys. "We'll see about that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We know about that."

* * *

Sakura looked at her friend curiously as she entered the room. "What are you doing in my room?"

She stopped looking out the window and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to talk about the realization I had tonight."

She joined her on the bed. "What would that be?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't like Sasuke."

"Oh," she started with surprise, "how'd you realize that?"

She laid back on the bed before speaking. "When I kissed him tonight. I know I forced myself on him, but I just had to know if I felt something. I just felt a spark for like six seconds and then it went away."

She nodded through her explanation. "So he's not the one?"

She shook her blonde head. "Nope, I'm over Sasuke now."

A smile spread on her lips that she tried to hold back. "I'm happy for you Ino." But more importantly, she was happy for herself.

* * *

"Naruto, you suck so much at video games." Sakura stated before taking a bite out of her cold pizza.

He sucked his teeth. "What time is it? I'm sick of losing."

Sakura took a look at her phone. "Uh, it's two in the morning."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Hn, no wonder Hinata and Ino feel asleep a while ago," he started while getting up, "I'll go wake them up and drop them off."

Gaara looked at Naruto's retreating form. "I'm leaving."

She looked at him standing up. "Oh yeah, I need to go get your clothes. Wait a sec Gaara."

Sasuke watched their exchange. "I'm going up stairs." He mumbled while making his way to the staircase.

Sakura came back from the laundry room and handed him his clothes. "You can give me Sasuke's clothes back at school."

"Sure. Thanks." Gaara mumbled after kissing her on the cheek.

Sakura just smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek back before walking him to the door. Sasuke just turned around from the display of affection between his sister and Gaara and began making his way up the stairs. On the way to his room he noticed Naruto with Ino and Hinata bleary eyed coming out of Sakura's room. He said bye to his best friend and the two girls. Once Sasuke went in his room, he saw Sakura still left the drawers open to his dresser when she was looking for clothes for Gaara. His best friend ruined the set up of his games by knocking the stack over and scattering the cases everywhere. It's always nice to come to a messy room that you didn't create.

* * *

Sakura walked into Sasuke's room before heading to hers. "I have good news for you."

He looked up from cleaning his room up. "Oh yeah? What might that be?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed and tried to hide her smile. "Ino doesn't like you anymore."

He paused in his actions. "Are you tricking me?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I wouldn't do that to you."

He nodded and went back to stacking CD's. "So do you like Gaara?"

Her smile from before disappeared and she grew curious. "Why do you wanna know?"

He got up off his knees and headed to his closet. "No reason."

She scoffed. "You don't ask things without a reason."

He grew tense as he realized the situation he was in. "Look, forget I ever asked."

She stood up and followed him to his walk in closet. "No way. Why do you wanna know Sasuke? Just answer me."

Sasuke turned around to face her in the closet with him. "You're my sister and I care about you alright."

She arched a pink eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you?" he began, "what have I possibly done to make you think other wise?"

She bit her lip before speaking. "The way you've been acting lately. Not to mention now and about me and Gaara."

He folded his arms in attempt to hide his reaction. "So? You've been acting weird too. Just don't gang up on me."

Sakura stepped closer so that she was toe to toe with him. "Yeah, so what? I'd answer your questions if you asked me. I ask one simple question and you can't answer it."

"I gave you an answer and it wasn't good enough for you." He stated with his tone increasing in anger.

She ignored his mood to his voice and continued to push him. "You're so fucking frustrating! All I want you to do is answer me!"

He sucked his teeth. "All I want you to do is back off. Go away, I hate you."

She was caught off guard by the word hate thrown at her. She took a step closer, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and whispered, "Then hate this." She stated before crushing her lips against his.

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	12. Known

**Rating: **MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

It was true, he hated her. He hated her because, she was simply her. She was the only girl who could do this to him. Make him submit, make him insane, make him forgive, make him her bitch, make him do anything that some other girl couldn't do with the snap of her fingers or a look into those eyes. She had so much control over him; even he had moments when he couldn't believe it.

Even growing up, he had trouble denying her. He remembered doing favors for her all the time when she asked, lazy, or just plain busy. He remembered bringing her stuff up stairs when she was tired, doing her forgotten homework in the morning, making her food while she was studying, and the one he hated the most was when she made him paint her nails and toe nails when she wanted to talk to him, ask questions, or just ask him what's up in life when they didn't see each other much during the week or month.

While going through school he noticed the same thing. Only she could control him like that. When other girls would ask for help, a date, or just to tag along with him in the hallways, he always said no, with no problems what so ever. Whenever he said no to other girls, it was like it naturally happened. It was like breathing for him. When Sakura would ask, in his mind he instantly thought yes. It would take himself a minute to think the word no and say it to his sister.

So when he said the hate thing, he meant it in a way. He hated that everything she could do to him body, mind, and soul. Now she was kissing him, which was bad, because once you get an Uchiha started they usually don't stop. When Uchihas' don't stop, they also don't hold back, and the reason why they don't hold back is because they have no self control. So half way through when Sakura was backed up against a wall with his tongue basically down her throat, he wasn't surprised at himself.

Of course Sakura knew she was taking a big risk when she decided to kiss him. Even she couldn't believe she did it. She hadn't realized what she had done until she felt those pale soft lips against her fuller luscious ones. Even when she realized what she had done, she didn't have the mind or the nerve to remove her self from him. If Sasuke wasn't going to move away, who said she had too? So when the kiss started to deepen as Sasuke began wrapping his arms around her and started to pull her body closer to his while adding more fervor to the kiss, who said they had to stop?

Sakura couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling. The fast weakening in her legs and muscles, the heat spreading through her body, and the heat creeping its way between her legs. It was unbearable. The feel of Sasuke pressed flush against her with his hand working its way up her shirt, added fuel to fire. Then when his calloused pale hand caressed her left hip, sent a chill up her spine and she instantly felt a wave of goose bumps prick her skin like needles.

She was in pure heaven. Everything she was feeling was way better compared to all the dreams that ended too quick for her taste. All the time she was left craving for contact, left with ache between her legs, the embarrassment to even look at her brother the next day, everything those dreams did to her was now being made up for with this kiss containing Sasuke.

All the dreams definitely don't compare to the seen it must look like right now. At the same time, she learned something about her brother. He was _good. _As in _good_, she means he could kiss like hell. My god, his tongue, and the way his tongue got the crevices in her mouth. The way it ran over molars and her canines. Especially the way he sensually sucked on her tongue to the brink of light headedness.

Then the light headedness was quickly recognized as lack of air, but in Sakura's mind, it was lack of unwanted air. Why? Because she knew once the kiss was broken for air, the thinking would come. The thoughts that were pushed away by the immense pleasure would come back into play and it would all end from there. Sasuke was losing breathe as well, so when he broke the kiss, the panting along with the thoughts came full force.

Sakura had minimum thought, or at least she tried to have minimum thought. She never liked think too hard for no apparent reason. Especially if you already know what you want. As she panted her lungs out while looking at the floor, she tried to rid of all the bad thoughts trying to make its way in her head and avoid eye contact with Sasuke.

She had a feeling if she looked at Sasuke, he might realize what he's done and walk away from what was just started. Just like her dreams where things began, but never ended. When a minute passed by and she felt her brother's lips back on hers, bubbles of joy filled her stomach. Within in an instant he pulled back and latched on to the jugular between her neck. Sakura craned her neck to feel his tongue gliding over her skin.

As he began lightly nibbling on her neck, Sakura slowly bought her hand to fist the back of his shirt as she mewled in pleasure. As his sister tugged persistently on his shirt, he used his hands to wander up hers. Clouded apple green eyes, flickered to the touch of her brothers' hands ghosting over her back and stomach, reigniting the forgotten goose bumps.

She then took a moment to moan as soon as he nibbled on a certain spot on her neck. He then let his pale hands travel their way from Sakura's hour glass waist to her bra clasp. His nimble fingers than began their work on the clasp. Once the clasp was undone, he let one of his hands grasp one of the soft globes from underneath her bra. The nerve endings in Sakura's body began to work on overload. The hands laying its path all over her body was becoming too much for her.

Even more were set off when Sasuke's tongue found its way back in between her lips. Nerve after nerve was being set off, like a row of fire works. It felt so real, the illusion of the fire works. The colors bursting behind her eye lids, the heat and the thin sheen of sweat appearing on her skin, the giddiness building up in her stomach. It was like some child hood fantasy coming true before her eyes.

The heat was everywhere, especially between her legs, it was running its course through her veins like venom. It was only increasing her desire for her brother. She couldn't wait for her brother to increase his actions. He was going far, but he wasn't going far enough for her. Sasuke of course was thinking the opposite. He never thought as to how far this would go. He wasn't even planning for Sakura kissing him. All those pent up wet dreams may come back to haunt him at this very moment.

The raven haired male brought himself back for air for him and his sister. While having the air return back to his lungs, he gave another glance at his sister, and looked she great in an artistic way. Her straightened hair returned back to its usual pink carnation waves that framed her face. Her usual electric lime green eyes had turned to jade, cloud with lust. Her cheeks had the light hue of red and the bead of sweat rolling down her temple. Her shirt was askew and slowly rising with her uneven breathing and her skirt riding up pretty high.

She looked through her mascara thickened eyelashes as Sasuke ran his ink orbs over her body. Sakura thought mentally that he was taking the best picture he could of her body. She rolled her eyes at her brother and fully pressed her back against the wall and slid to the plush carpet. With a sigh, Sakura spread her legs out and breathed heavily through her nose.

This whole situation was completely unfair. He can't just go on like that with the touching, grabbing, licking and touching. Dude, they basically just went to second base, on the verge of third and he ruined it. Stopping something like that is like stopping a bomb from exploding. From stopping a story from its climax, a flower from blossoming, a candle from being lit, a relationship from being continued.

Why couldn't have their relationship been so simple? Why couldn't they have been put in different families? Why couldn't just met somewhere else in their life? There are so many questions, but never any answers when it comes to moments like these. Things shouldn't be that way. Why can't everything be so simple in life for people in love? People in love, should be in love and be able to get what they want out of that love. It never happens, especially when its fated true love that's unforbidden.

"Sasuke." Sakura muttered in a light voice.

"Yeah." It came out huskier than he meant it to.

"I'm sorry," she started while running a hand through her hair, "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was a mistake."

He nodded a ran a hand through the back of his hair. "Yeah."

She looked up at him with modest eyes. "One question."

He met her gaze and shrugged. "Sure."

"Why'd you stop?" She asked without hesitation.

He gave her a blank look to hide the surprise underneath it all. "I just don't wanna do something I might regret."

"Oh, so what would that be? Sleeping with me would be something you would regret?" Sakura replied with a sour tone.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Look Sakura, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Why not now?"

"I don't wanna say anything I'm going to regret either Sakura. I'm tried, slightly inebriated, and horny thanks to you. I just wanna go bed for my four hours of sleep and deal with my wet dream." He stated while looking her in the eye.

She gave a sarcastic smirk. "Fine, are you going to sleep?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it, but I'll try."

She shrugged. "Well have fun with that." She mumbled while taking off her shirt on the way to her room. She knew his eyes were burning holes into her backside.

He clenched his fist in frustration after he watched her walk out of his room. Make that multiple wet dreams.

* * *

Sasuke spent one full hour trying not to think about what happened previously. What could have happened if he just didn't stop. He even thought of going over to Sakura's room and finishing what he started. In the end, he knew it would just cause more questions and regret. The usual outcome of everything that involved him and Sakura. Then during the second hour, he fell asleep and awoke to look at the clock and find out that it was only five in the morning. Another whole hour and a half. So he decided to just get up and get read for school extra, extra early.

While Sakura decided to think as well and eventually ended up leaving the house to go jog outside. She came back two hours later without Sasuke waiting at the door to harass her, so she thought that was all good. Then school preparations began. This resulted of the shower and clothes changing escapade. She could already hear Sasuke shuffling around his room apparently doing the same.

Of course the two teens met down stairs, meeting up near the same spot. Coming from the different entrances of the kitchen. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes laid upon Sasuke. She couldn't stay mad at that. That was like being mad at her world. Her world was so important to her, especially this one. He looked the usual Sasuke way, but with something else there in his expression. Something that's been seen before, but not for long. Maybe last night changed them for the better.

It gave them a chance to really think of the next options in their relationship. It gave them a chance to know each other's feelings too. All those hidden emotions and feelings could finally be present in their home. That is if Sasuke allowed it. He almost felt the same reaction as Sakura. She looked the same, but different, kind of different. Just like he felt last night.

Maybe everything that happened in last couple of days were meant to happen. Maybe they were meant to go on that date. Maybe they were meant to have 'moments' with other people. Maybe their love wasn't meant to be. It just has to. Things like that can't be ignored. That's why they're in the predicament they're in now. So as the two teens let their eyes wonder over each other's forms, they saw the same thing in each other. It was that little bit of freedom, and they were glad for it.

"Good morning Sasuke." She muttered to him in neutral tone.

He glanced at her and went back to looking in the fridge. "You too."

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Want anything for breakfast?"

He took one more look in the fridge and shook his head. "No."

Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips before replying. "Want to go to Starbucks then?"

He fought the urge to smirk. He already knew that question was coming. "Sure."

"I'll grab the keys, and you grab the stuff. Meet you in the car." She stated while swiping the keys off the counter.

He watched her walk away with a sigh. The day was starting off so far so good.

* * *

"Damnit Sasuke, why are you moving so slow?" Sakura asked from behind her brother. She knew he was slow, but snail slow? That wasn't gonna cut it.

He walked a little faster. "I don't wanna see Naruto."

She sucked her teeth and was able to walk next to him. "He's in all your classes, you're gonna see him no matter what. So move it or lose it."

"I rather lose it and not see him at my locker. He's gonna ask too many question about my mood and so on." He stated with a small glare.

She nodded. "True, I forgot how Naruto prods to get answers."

He rolled his eyes. "That's how he is." He mumbled while coming up on Sakura's locker.

She gave Sasuke a pat on his shoulder as he walked away. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." Sakura murmured as she began directing herself towards Hinata. She gave her friend a smile and a quick hi. Hinata leaned against the locker next to Sakura's and waited for her to collect her stuff. After switching two binders, grabbing a book, and her pencil case she was ready. The two headed off to the bathroom downstairs near their homeroom. It's the only bathroom they go to. Only because it's the only bathroom with a way to lock it from the inside if you ever needed to chat. As soon as they were in the bathroom and Sakura closed the bathroom door, Sakura's explanation began.

* * *

Sasuke's travel towards his locker wasn't that hard without Sakura usually. Apparently Sakura wasn't the only one who noticed his new found vulnerability. Of course the usual girls approaches him, along with some new ones. More people had the courage to actually talk to him or say hi. He promised to himself that he was gonna try to look like the regular 'get the fuck away from me' Sasuke and not the 'I don't have a stick shoved up my ass today' Sasuke. That shouldn't be too hard.

As he was trading multiple things from his too neat locker to his book bag, he felt the presence of his idiot friend on the other side of the locker door. Of course when he slammed the locker door, he wasn't surprised to see Naruto's usual too cheerful smile. He was probably the only person who could have that much pep in their step seven in the morning.

"Good morning my bastard friend of mine." He said while putting an arm around his shoulder.

He ignored the arm around his shoulder like he always did. "Idiot."

"So did you enjoy last night?" Naruto asked while finally dropping his arm back to his side.

He shrugged as he tried his best not to run into the people who don't know how to walk in the hallways. "It was fine."

He glanced at him once when he noticed his harsh tone. "Did you go to sleep last night?"

"No, I didn't. I know you did, you're actually more cheerful than a regular school week. Did having alcohol make you feel better?" Sasuke asked while rolling his onyx eyes in between.

He nodded vigorously. "Actually yes it did."

He gave him a blank look. "Well, I have to tell you something." Might as well get the him and Sakura thing out the way now.

"Hmm, interesting, it must be pretty important. You never tell me anything about yourself, even when I ask. My gosh Sasuke Uchiha is changing for the better." The blonde declared wile throwing up his hands.

"Shut up," Sasuke rudely whispered before getting a look at his surroundings. A lot of people and eaves droppers. Not a good place to discuss this, "let's go to the boy's bathroom."

Blue eyes just rolled. "Fine, lead the way Mr. Uchiha."

This was no problem. The down stairs boy's bathroom wasn't as special as the girls. You couldn't lock it from it inside, but you know boys. A lot of them are too busy hanging out in other homerooms rather than the inconspicuous boy's bathroom. Sasuke was the first to enter the bathroom checking it first to see if any boy was actually in here. Seemed safe enough. Naruto looked around the room with the same scanning eyes. He didn't want anybody to ruin his chance to hear a secret of Sasuke's.

"Okay, it seems like the coast is clear, so spill." Naruto muttered after he dropped his book bag to the floor and leaned against the white brick wall.

He stood across from him with folded arms. "Me and Sakura have a thing for each other." He stated in a brusque manner.

Naruto took a moment to look as shocked as possible. "Oh my gosh Sasuke, you have a heart. You can love and your hormones have started working. Most importantly, your dick isn't broken. I thought you must have broke your dick in some accident and it turned you asexual or gay I couldn't tell which one." He said while grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

He brushed off his grasp. "Naruto, just shut up."

* * *

"So you guys went that far?" Hinata asked her haired friend as she sat on the sink in the girl's bathroom. Sakura had broken down once the door was locked and told last night's and this morning's events. It took her a good six minutes to tell the whole story, but she got it out. Hinata understood every word of it as she her voice changed constantly. One moment her voice was regular toned and then it switched up to pure anger to annoyance to jealously to timid to embarrassed to muttering to almost everything a voice could possibly manage when it came to emotions.

"Yeah, it was great and all, but he stopped. That made me really pissed me off." She mumbled in anger while punching the soap dispenser.

She flinched at her friend's outburst. "Um, don't break the soap dispenser again. The school might decide to take the lock off the door if a student is vandalizing property or their soap dispensers." Hinata murmured in her usual shy tone while watching her friend's fist.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, I forgot, sorry."

"It's okay Sakura. So you said you guys made a deal?" She asked while changing the conversation.

"Yup, when we're inside the house, we're technically dating, but once we step outside, we're not dating. I never really understood that, but I'm going out with him, just not here now." She stated with a roll of her eyes in between.

She shrugged. "Well, that's a start. Sasuke's stubborn, but you might be able to get him to make the two of you public soon."

"Hm, I doubt that, but it's whatever." She said while running a hand through her hair by hiding a small smile.

She gave her a smile back. "Congratulations, you have the boy that you've wanted forever."

"Yeah, but I–," Sakura voice was cut off by a loud knocking on the door and the knob rattling. Sakura got off the sink to press her ear against the door, "who is it?"

Her stomach churned when she realized who it could be. "It's me Ino."

* * *

**Review please. ;D**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	13. Another Dilemma

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"Okay, that definitely did not go well." Sakura muttered to herself while she placed a petite hand over her forehead. A migraine was already forming in her head from her previous activities involving Ino. It was a good thing Ino was one of those people who believed about anything. Especially when it came to believing her best friends.

"So, what are you guys talking about? I heard Hinata say something about you got the boy you've wanted forever." Ino stated as she sat on the other sink next to Hinata. Hinata instantly turned slightly red in the face while Sakura just stood quiet for a moment before walking back to her seat on the sink.

"Yeah, I got the boy I've always wanted." Sakura mumbled while keeping her vision directed to the dirty bathroom floor.

"Well, come on, spill. You can't hide stuff like this from me Sakura. So who is it?" The platinum blonde gushed while eyeing her friend with dark aqua eyes.

She licked her lips to stall time. "It's Gaara."

"Ooh, you got him. Way to go Sakura. We did just the triple dates yesterday and you're already dating. Damn, never knew you could move so fast." She said with a smile on her face.

A fake smile graced her face. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before that you liked him? Seriously Sakura, I could have helped you get him a long time ago if you liked him so much." She asked while pulling out some chapstick.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I never really asked you because you were always focused on getting Sasuke, so I left it alone."

She nodded. "Oh, well those days are over. Did you tell Hinata the good news about my new crushes?" She stated to get off the subject of her ex crush.

She shook her head. "No."

A mischievous smirk graced her lips. "Okay, well, because I've been dying to tell someone else. Okay, so now I like-."

"Hey, guys I'm leaving early. I forgot to get something out of my locker." Sakura notified her friends after she bent over to reach her book bag.

Ino paused. "Okay, well bye Sakura."

"Yeah, bye Saku." Hinata said with a small wave.

"Yeah, bye Ino, and see you in little bit Hina." Glossed lips mumbled with hesitation.

Now here she was trying to walk to her homeroom class as fast as possible to get a hold of Sasuke and Gaara before it was too late. Internally she was beating herself up for not thinking earlier. How could she not remember that Ino was bound to come there early in the morning along with them? It was their thing.

Even though they couldn't do it with Temari and Tenten because of the level their classes consisted of being on the very top floor of the high school, they could never make it back up in time to get to class on time. What was really getting to her was the fact that Ino heard Hinata. Hinata one of the quietest people in their groups she heard. She obviously must have been eaves dropping before she knocked on the door.

She couldn't have been there the whole time. She would have heard the whole Sasuke deal business. Sakura felt a lump make its way up to her throat. What if she did? What if she's just hiding it from her and Hinata that she knows? As soon as Sakura walked into her home room class, she spotted Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara in the corner of the room. She then thought to herself, how was she gonna confront the both of them? Oh well, no time for that. The bell might ring soon and she has to tell them now. Luckily Naruto announced to the whole room loudly that she was there.

Lime green eyes rolled at the blond boys' obnoxiousness. "Hello Naruto, hey guys. Um, I need Sasuke and Gaara for a minute, do you mind?" Sakura asked while gesturing towards to the two boys. Kiba and Naruto nodded their heads and resumed back to their conversation. The other two brooding boys just got up and followed her out the door to talk in the now quiet hallway. Kids were beginning to finally move on to their class due to the fact the bell was gonna ring in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, uh," Sakura started while trailing off. This was gonna be hard, "okay, look. Ino heard me and Hinata talking in the bathroom this morning and she heard me saying something about a having a boyfriend. So I told her I had one to make her shut up. Knowing she wouldn't let the subject go if I didn't make something up, I told her I was going out with Gaara." She finished while flinching at the last part.

She removed her gaze that was directed to the floor to the two boys. The first person she looked at first was Gaara. Of course nothing was absolutely wrong with him. In fact, he seemed way too smug for his own good, along with a small smirk working its way over his lips. Then there was Sasuke. His face was still in its usual emotionless mask, but Sakura could tell by the look in his eyes that he was pretty mad. No way would he have Sabaku's hands all over his sister at school.

"Is this fine with you Gaara?" She asked while crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "Its fine with me."

"Sasuke?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Sure." He managed to mumble minus the hint of venom.

"Okay, we'll finish talking about this later. The bell's about to ring and I can hear Ino's voice." She said while gesturing towards her coming around the corner.

Both of the boys nodded and made their way back into the class room with Sakura lagging behind. When back at the desks' Naruto and Kiba had moved seats knowing Ino and Hinata were coming. The usual seating arrangements consisted of Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba on one side while Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino on the other side. Of course everybody sat in their usual spots, except Ino decided to sit next Hinata instead of Sasuke. This made Sasuke and Sakura smirk. The students continued to talk, noticing their teacher still wasn't here yet. They all knew what that meant.

"Yes, we're gonna have Kakashi as a sub today." Naruto stated with a fist pump in the air.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's good. We always get behind the other classes when shit like this happens."

"So what if we don't learn anything. In general we don't learn anything in school. We really don't even need school; I could learn everything we've learned here on the Internet or on Television. It doesn't make a difference." Sakura mumbled while playing with a piece of her hair.

"She's right." Gaara chimed in.

"She usually is." Naruto mumbled while focusing on his cell phone.

"Okay students. I'm here. I'm late, but you'll get over that, so just open up your Literature Books up to any section you like that has over ten questions and begin. If you finish early, you don't have to announce it to me. Just do whatever you want after that." Kakashi stated while scanning his eyes over the room of quiet students.

Sasuke stopped working when he felt his cell phone buzz against the fabric of his jeans. He quickly grabbed at it and began reading the message on the bright screen. It was Naruto asking what was wrong with him. He texted back that he'd tell him later. He wasn't really in the mood.

* * *

"Whoa, so what'd we miss?" The dirty blonde asked as she noticed Gaara and Sakura holding hands as they came to the lunch table. Temari wasn't the only one who asked that question. Apparently the whole school was interested in the couple. Even teachers looked slightly shocked as they walked through the halls shoulder to shoulder and hand and hand. One weekend they were friends and then the next they were dating. Sakura could sense the gossip beginning to appear in the faces of her peers.

"You didn't miss anything. Trust me," Sakura mumbled as she took a seat next to Sasuke. She could tell her brother was just as agitated as she was. Hearing people talk and whisper behind their backs along with the extra staring was beginning to be too much to bear.

"Okay, fine. How was the date thing?" Tenten asked before turning her attention back to her salad.

"It was awesome!"

"Forget Naruto's answer, he can think getting shot in the foot is awesome." Sasuke muttered while crushing a chip and sprinkling it all over his plate.

"Shut up Sasuke. Besides, getting shot in the foot is awesome. Especially with a paint ball or be-be gun. Mostly the be-be gun. I remember Neji did that to me and my foot had a really cool bruise. It was like the size of a dot, but it changed like a billion colors. I called it my mood dot for a month. It was flippin' awesome." He replied with a grin.

Kiba grew excited. "Ooh, I know what you're talking about. My friend Shino did the same thing to me a couple weeks ago except he hit me on my stomach and my arms and I have like ten on my legs and I have–."

Naruto put his hand up to silence his friend. "You had be-be gun related relations and I wasn't there. How could you Kiba?" He asked with a hint of fake disappointment.

His face fell. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think about you till I was there with Shino."

"I can't believe you cheated on me Kiba." He mumbled while turning his head sideways and crossing his arms.

He placed a hand on his shoulders. "No, Naruto. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by letting you borrow my Dead Space video game."

He faced him again and shrugged with a grin. "Hmm, alright."

"You guys are weird." Ino mumbled a few moments after their display of affection.

Kiba scoffed. "Aah, whatever. You're just hating on me and Naruto's relationship. And the fact you can't get a boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Tch, shut up Kiba."

"Ha, you're also hating 'cuz we look hot together." Naruto stated before sticking his tongue out at the platinum blonde.

Her hand tightened around the water bottle and she narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Ugh, you two shut up."

Sakura couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes. Those two could really get underneath her skin. Especially since she allowed it to happen. At the same time, they shouldn't be fucking with her, on the count of she's Ino and well, she's Ino. Holding her anger back has never been her biggest forte. Mostly against Kiba, but with Naruto combined, the dynamic duo could drive Ino crazy. "You guys stop. Ino's gonna kill you, and I'm not gonna hold her back like the last time."

"Aw, come on Sakura. You're our only protection. Thanks to the fact all our guy friends don't wanna help us. They're always too busy laughing at us." Naruto stated while looking at the boys at the table.

"So what? That's you and Kiba's problem, not mine. Also if you didn't provoke her, shit like this wouldn't happen either." She said before a grape was popped into her mouth.

Kiba shrugged while sipping his chocolate milk. "Well, sorry. We can't help the fact that's its so fun."

"Ugh, please. That's not fun at all." Ino replied with slight disgust in her voice.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. We're making fun of you, you're not making fun of us. So it's more enjoyable for us, duh." He stated while giving her a bored look.

She picked up her water bottle and purse. "Tch, whatever. I'm going to the bathroom."

Naruto watched her retreating form before meeting Kiba half way with a high five. "Yay, mission accomplished."

"Gosh, why do you two always do that?" Tenten asked the two after she threw chips at them.

"Hey watch the clothes," Naruto started while brushing away the crumbs, "and besides, you guys don't even defend her. Why are we supposed to stop if any of you don't say anything?"

"Exactly, and maybe Sakura should teach her verbal defending skills." Kiba commented while mimicking Naruto's actions.

She rolled her eyes at the two of them. "First of all, we shouldn't have to defend her, because you two shouldn't be doing that. And second of all why me?"

"You're the only who could really handle her. If Tenten tried, she'd give up or end up screaming in her face. If Temari tried, Ino would get the blonde beat out of her. Hinata doesn't do shit like that. Then there's the fact all the guys at this table really don't care. It's simple Sakura, gosh. I thought you were the smart one."

His blonde friend nodded in approval. "Well said Kiba."

He returned the same nod. "Why thank you Naruto."

"Forget it. I'm gonna go check on her." Sakura mumbled after sighing and getting ready to grab her tray. Her actions were stopped once her wrist was grabbed by Gaara.

"There's no point. Lunch is gonna be over in ten minutes. It's gonna take more than five minutes to dump your tray and then go to bathroom." He stated while glancing at that the clock behind them.

She glanced at the clock and then down at her tray. "If I speed walk, maybe I can make it."

"He's right Sakura. You should just stay. You have study hall after this. You can just wait till then." Sasuke agreed with slight hesitation.

She sighed loudly before picking up her tray. "I'm sorry, but my duties at a best friend require me doing shit like this, so I have to go. See you guys later."

She heard the good byes as she left to go dump her tray. Even she didn't want to go see what was up with Ino, but she couldn't help it. She was too nice to Ino for her own good. With Naruto and Kiba saying boyfriend bullshit had to mentally set her off. Sakura wasn't going to lie to herself either. Kiba and Naruto kinda got her mad, mostly Naruto. He was right. They never said or did anything to defend her. On the other hand, it's hard to. Kiba and Naruto are usually right when it came to Ino. Sakura could feel it in her bones that once, she made it to the bathroom, Ino was gonna be a mess.

* * *

Lime green eyes rolled as she made her way down the hallway. Gaara was right. It did take her a while. She wasn't even at the bathroom yet and it took her eight minutes to get down here. She could have finished her food or actually started her food. Especially since her stomach was beginning growl as she made it down here. She was too busy thinking about her situation to actually eat or defend Ino. Maybe if she did do that, she wouldn't be hungry walking to the bathroom.

Sakura then slowed down when she was in view of the bathroom door. She really didn't wanna talk to Ino. She didn't feel like feeling bad for her friend while she was semi-happy mood with her _two_ boyfriends and she was in her depressing aura of _no_ boyfriend. Hey, her having two boyfriends is all Ino's fault. Maybe if she wasn't so Ino, she would have a boyfriend or at least talk to boys outside their group.

Hot pink Converse stopped to a halt in front of the bathroom door. Slowly, Sakura raised her hand to push on the swinging door. As soon as the door opened, Sakura's grass green eyes scanned the whole room. Out of scanning, Sakura noticed three things. One was Ino's purse on the sink. Two was the tissue with black and blue stuff smudged on it, meaning it was makeup. Third was the pair of sky blue stilettos and french manicured feet that were in them she saw underneath one of the stalls. Of course, it was Ino.

"Ino? Are you okay?" She asked lowly while putting her ear to the stall door. Of course Sakura heard sobbing, which made her inwardly sigh. She would definitely have to _thank _Kiba and Naruto nice and hard later.

"Not really." She mumbled with a sniffle in between.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes once more. This was going to take a while. "Okay, but can you please come out of the stall. I wanna talk to you face to face."

"Okay, hold on." Sakura heard after she moved away from the stall door. When Ino opened the door, her earlier assumption came true. She did look like a true mess. Her makeup smudged all over her face from the tears. Pink puffiness surrounded her eyes and turned her usually pale cheeks rosy. Sakura even noticed her french manicured nails were uneven and chipped when she placed her hand on the stall door. It looked like she bit some of them down and began scratching some of the nail polish off.

"Ino, I–."

"I know. I look like a wreck. Well I am a wreck, I usually am. I just can't help that, can I Sakura?" She mumbled as she made her way over to the mirror.

Her stomach plummeted and she no longer felt hunger. "Ino, did Naruto's and Kiba's words affect you that much? I've never seen you look this bad before. You've never taken it that seriously."

"I guess it did. Maybe because you got a boyfriend this weekend and I didn't. I just gained humiliation. And now I'm the only in our group of girl's who doesn't have a boyfriend. Hinata has that stupid loser Naruto. Tenten has the smart hottie Neji. Temari has the lazy smart hottie Shikamaru. Then you have the hot sexy dangerous gothic Gaara. I have nobody. All the boys I could have possibly wanted are taken. I'm threw with Sasuke, I can't have Shikamaru, and you claimed Gaara. Maybe I deserve this. Things happen for a reason." Ino said while scrounging through her purse, looking for makeup.

She shook her head. "Well I know one thing, you don't deserve this. Nobody does. Yes, most things happen for a reason. Maybe you're not meant to be with the other boys. There might be another boy coming for you soon. You know how our school has new students all the time. Even with our school year ending. Watch it be someone better than Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara combined. Even though that sounds impossible, it could still happen for you." Sakura said while walking to a sink to sit on.

She gave a dry laugh in response. "Yeah right, that's only in my dreams. I could pray for it, but it'll never happen." She replied in between putting on mascara and eye liner.

"Well, why don't you try widening your variety of boys. Or try hanging out places boys are always at." She stated with a shrug.

She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "I don't know, maybe I need a break from boys for a while, with all the catastrophes and heartbreak. I'll look around. For my sake." She mumbled softly while applying light blue eye shadow.

"I'm sure things will work out." She said while glancing at her.

"Well thanks for the faith in me," she started while reaching for her compact, "do you know what time it is? I can't find my cell phone in my purse. I think I left it in my book bag."

Sakura touched her right her pocket, and reached in to pull out her Android phone. "It's one thirty."

"Damn, we have twenty more minutes till study hall is over. Wanna take the extra long way back to the class? I don't feel like seeing Naruto's and Kiba's faces." Ino said before whipping out a tube of sparkle clear lip gloss.

She nodded. "Sure. I'll let you finish first."

"Thanks, you're a really great friend." She said while giving her an air kiss.

A small smile graced her lips as she returned the air kiss. "I'm just doing my job as a friend."

"Let's go now. I'm done." Ino announced after she dropped the lip gloss back in her purse.

She smiled at how fast she could transform. "Alright."

* * *

"Whoa, your brother works here?" Sakura questioned as Gaara opened her car door and she noticed the store's sign.

**_The Experience: Tattoo and Piercing Shop_**

The two of them decided to hang out after school, but it was mostly to keep up with the illusion of them dating. First it was the mall for an hour and now they stopped here on the way to Sakura's home.

"Yup, he's been working here since he his last year of middle school as an intern. He wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for Sasori. They're into the same weird puppet bullshit. Kankuro was into face paint and he liked making up weird designs for his face. Sasori liked his designs and asked him to work there and of course, he said yes." Gaara explained after pressing the lock button on his car.

"Hmm, that makes since." She mumbled while reaching for the door. Once inside, Sakura was overwhelmed with her surroundings. The walls and rows and rows of tattoos, the loud screamo rock music going off in the corner, the ten different rooms holding customers getting what they paid for, and the other people standing around looking at the tattoo designs on the walls or the book with piercing ideas. It all seemed so fun to her.

He glanced at her taking in the surroundings. "You like the place?"

She finally closed her mouth. "I don't like, I love. Gaara, this place is awesome. Do you ever work here?"

He shrugged. "When Kankuro wants me to or when I get bored."

She scoffed at his answer. "Wow, I would work here all the time if I could. This seems really fun."

He gave her a small smirk. "I'm sure I could make it happen one day."

She smiled. "I would like that."

"Until then, want something done? My brother does air brushing here too."

Her eyes lit up. No pain and I.D. involved, perfect. "Sure, that'd be awesome."

He looked towards a room on the far right. "Well, it looks like he should be free. You ready?"

She smiled and grabbed on to his arm. "Hell yeah."

* * *

**Review please? :D**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	14. Was It Worth It?

**Rating: **MA

**Author: **KinkyK

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"I swear the God, Messiah, Ali, Jesus, or whatever of video games hates me. I never fucking win." Naruto whined as he threw the controller to the ground. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba have been playing video games for three hours and so far, as Naruto summed it up to, he's barely won. In all the games they've played, he's either been second place, points within winning, or he dies right before he's about to win. As usual, Kiba and Sasuke show no mercy or really couldn't careless when Naruto threw his little temper tantrums. It happens at least five times each time they've had they're little game session.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on winning, you would actually win idiot." Sasuke muttered as he watched his friend on the floor with his arms covering his face.

He moved an arm to glare at him. "Shut up bitch. You always win, so it doesn't make a difference to you."

Kiba let out a chuckle. "Sasuke's kind of right. I never really try to win. I just play."

"Shut it dog breath. I didn't wanna hear advice from him, so don't back him up." He mumbled while sitting up.

He chucked an empty game case at him with annoyance. "First of all, I don't have dog breath, I'm chewing gum so my breath is bubble gum fresh and second of all, get over it. You lose, like all the time, so why should this be any different?"

He pursed his lips before answering. "Well–."

"It's probably because he got his ass beat by Sakura yesterday when we were playing Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe." Sasuke stated with a small smirk.

Kiba couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Is that why your boxers are in a bunch? Because you lost to Sakura? On that game? Naruto, that game is easy."

"Shut up Kiba! Sakura plays hard. You can ask Sasuke, she beat him too and Gaara." He stated while glaring at the both of them.

Sasuke shrugged. "So what? We didn't lose to her ten times."

He scoffed and put up a hand towards his best friend. "Shut up bastard, nobody asked you."

"Wow, I should have been there yesterday. It sounds interesting. Did anything else amazing happen?" Kiba asked before going through another stack of video games.

Naruto put a hand to his face in a thinking manner. "Hm. Let me think. There was booze, appetizers, Sasuke's house, video games, pizza, leaving, sleep, no, not really."

Kiba shrugged in boredom. "Eh, it sounded boring after booze. Oh well, I still could have gotten a buzz. I can't believe that place didn't check I.D."

"I know that place was freakin' awesome and-,"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as they talked about that place again. He was more focused of what happened three hours before he got here. That stupid, rule, code, whatever thing with Gaara went well, but he didn't enjoy it. Well, it wasn't bad. All they did was set basic rules for the couple, but what pissed him off the most was the fact he had to.

He shouldn't have to 'share' his fucking girlfriend after getting her himself within the same day. He shouldn't have to make rules as to when they're together in public or school for that matter. He shouldn't even have to have Gaara in his home discussing the subject with him. It was total bullshit. Now he was here, listening to Naruto and Kiba talk about the same shit over and over. Yeah, good choice of coming here. Sasuke then looked at Kiba as he heard him curse.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

"Tch, its my sister. She wants me to get something out of her room for her." Kiba stated before putting his phone in his pocket and getting up.

"She texted you to do that?" Sasuke asked with a slightly amused face.

"Tch, shut up. Naruto choose another game for you to lose in." He muttered before walking out the door.

He watched his other friend leave the door before looking towards his best friend. "Hey Sasuke."

He glanced at him before looking back out the window. "What?"

"You seemed slightly angry when you got here. Did anything happen at home?" He asked while sitting down in front of him.

He looked him tersely before looking away again. "How could you tell I was angry?"

"You fucking slaughtered me in Street Fighter! You usually draw it as long as possible to make fun of me later on, while this time, you just killed me with out letting me get one hit. When I left with Kiba to go get food, I came back and you were playing the story line. _And_ you were almost done. You were on the tenth fight when there is like fifteen and you did that within thirty minutes! There had to be mega rage in you." He commented with hand motions in between.

He looked at his friend before rolling his eyes. "Fine, Gaara came to my house after school so we could discuss the rules of him and Sakura dating."

He shrugged. "Why is that so bad? Did something bad happen?"

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "No, it's just that I hate the fact that I have to do this. I shouldn't have to share my girlfriend with somebody."

He nodded. "True, but does Gaara know about you guys?"

"I don't know. Knowing Gaara, he probably knew before I knew myself. He's smart enough to watch and put pieces together, so if he doesn't know, he'll know soon."

He nodded once more and pulled out his cell phone. "Hm. So when I texted you, you came straight here?"

"Yes." He stated with a shrug.

"Bastard, don't tell me you left your girlfriend with her so called '_boyfriend_'?" Naruto asked with air quotation marks as his fingers.

He shrugged again. "Yeah, I did."

"Oh my gosh, I think you're slowly becoming stupid. How could you leave Sakura and Gaara together? Were you that mad that you left without thinking about her?" He asked before smacking him on the shoulder.

He swatted at him back. "Tch, shut up idiot. Besides it shouldn't be so bad. What the hell are they gonna do? Every single fucking rule I set for them involves they fact they can't really touch or get physical."

"Psh, what the hell are they gonna do, my ass. There's plenty they can do. Especially from what I saw on Sunday. It looked like they were fucking ready to tear each others clothes off in your room when I caught them making out–Ohhh, I think I should go now." Naruto stated while beginning to stand up.

He grabbed the corner of his hoodie. "What the fuck did you say loser?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

He slowly sat back down and started looking around the room. "Nothing, nothing."

"If you don't tell me what you saw, I'm gonna shove this game controller up your ass." He stated while glaring at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "No Sasuke! Sakura's gonna kill me if I tell you."

"So what? If you don't tell me, you're gonna get hurt just as bad or worse and then I'll kill you." He threatened while making him face him.

"Sasukeee," Naruto whined while prying Sasuke's fingers from the neck of his hoodie, "gah, put the controller down and stay away from my ass."

He said while shoving the controller away. "Then tell me Naruto."

He sucked his teeth in disgust. "Fine. When I went up stairs to go get the video game, Sakura and Gaara were kissing in your room."

"Why the fuck in my room?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura said, because she was getting clothes for Gaara. And stop glaring at me!" He claimed while backing away from him.

He rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I forgot until I just said it out loud. Damnit Sasuke, looks can't kill!" Naruto shouted while moving even farther away.

He glared at him once more before looking out the window to glare at the sky. "You're lucky they can't. If they could, you would have been dead the first time I met you."

He scoffed. "Naw, you'd miss me too much." He stated while blowing a kiss at him.

He dodged it. "You wish." He finished with a small smirk.

"I have nothing to wish for, but with Sakura stealing your heart, I guess our relationship is over." He finished with a sigh and a small snicker as he laid back down on the floor.

He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up idiot, before Kiba hears you." Sasuke mumbled while trailing off as soon as he noticed him in the door way. His eyes then landed on Naruto's with a glare.

"Sasuke, it was an accident! And you were talking too! Don't blame me, and you can't kill me with your glaring. We just finished going over this." He said while glaring back at him.

Kiba came in the room and closed the door behind him. "Dude, Sakura likes you? And Gaara and her made out?" His eyes looked over the two boys as they stayed silent glaring at each other. "Come on! You gotta tell me. I'm already here and I heard some of it and I want answers." He stated while crossing his arms.

Naruto mumbled while not breaking his glaring contest with Sasuke. "I'll only tell you if he let's me and I don't killed."

He glared at his best friend a moment more before rolling his eyes and looking back out the window. "Fine."

"Yay! I get to tell somebody. Okay, so this bitch over here told me earlier that Sakura and him are like in love with each other or whatever. Then I think Ino must have been listening to Sakura and Hinata's conversation, so she heard boyfriend and Sakura said it was Gaara, 'cuz they just had a date. That night when we got home Sasuke told me to get his video game out of his room, and when I went up there, Sakura and Gaara were making out and Gaara was only wearing his boxers.

"I of course freaked out, she ordered Gaara to leave, then she we talked about it. Now, bastard is telling me that Gaara came over to their house to discuss rules as to dating Sakura, but when I texted him, he came straight here. And _then _I called him stupid for leaving Gaara and Sakura together when that happened just the day before. By the way Sasuke, you are very stupid**.**" Naruto finished while looking at Sasuke.

He just glared at him before looking at Kiba. It looked like he was putting the pieces together in his head. That wasn't shocking, Naruto was talking too fast for his own damn good. Even Sasuke was surprised at himself as he caught some words and phrases in between. He couldn't help but agree with his idiotic blonde friend. He was stupid. The Uchiha prodigy that everyone knows and loves called his self stupid. He was so caught up in getting the hell out his own house, that he didn't even think of leaving Gaara with Sakura. Then with the new found information of Sakura and Gaara having a moment together, made himself even madder.

"Whoa, that's interesting," Kiba muttered, trying to find the right words, "but I guess it seems logical. I mean, you and Sakura have grown up together. She would have to grow on you, and she would have to get attached to you. Also her liking Gaara makes sense, considering you and him are like the same person."

He rolled his eyes at Kiba's words. "I am not like Gaara."

"Sure, you aren't, that's why Sakura didn't make out with him." He claimed before sitting down on his bed.

"Kiba, just shut up." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke flinch.

"Fine, fine. I'm just saying. And besides, it's good news to know that you're not gay. Seriously though, you went through seventeen years of your life, not looking or touching or talking to a girl. You're definitely one of those people who can stand with drawl." He mumbled while checking his phone.

"Whatever." He said folding his arms.

"Hey Sasuke, have you touched and or gone far with Sakura in a sexual way?" Kiba asked while watching for his reaction towards the question.

He thickly swallowed before replying. "I'm not answering that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

"Wow, that was awesome Gaara. Tell your brother thanks again." Sakura mumbled to herself as she checked out her wrist and forearm.

The couple had been at the tattoo and piercing shop for a while. Sakura getting the many air brushings she wanted took a while. Having to turn a certain angle or to move her shirt or bra higher, lower, or almost off her shoulders. While with Gaara, it was simple. All he had to do was move a little bit and take his shirt off, and of course he could do that, because he was a boy.

Sakura, wasn't surprised, considering it was nothing she hasn't seen before. She had to admit to herself the experience was fun. The cool feeling of the air brush, the sweet smell of the paint, and watching as a couple paint splatters became real objects that catch your eye. It'd be an experience she wouldn't forget anytime soon, along with the air brushing to prove it.

"I will, besides he doesn't get to air brush much. Most of his customers want the real thing." Gaara said while searching for his car keys in his pocket.

She nodded while resting her hand on the door handle. "That's understandable. How long do these things last again?"

He shrugged before hitting the unlock button. "Two weeks or longer I think, it depends how you treat them and when you shower."

"Oh, okay. So where should we go next?" She asked as she placed her purse in the car.

"How, about I take you back home? I know your brother is thinking about you." Gaara muttered as he turned the key in the ignition.

She glanced at him and then went back to looking out the window. "True. How about we drive by Kiba's first? He usually hangs out late with them after school when I'm not with him."

"Fine, off to Kiba's we go." He stated while putting the car in reverse.

Silence soon drifted over the two teens in the car. She kept her green eyes focused to the buildings, cars, and her surroundings. She was already trying to memorize everything to find her way back, so she could show Sasuke one day. Mostly because she wanted the real thing for her birthday next year and maybe a piercing or two.

Overall, Sakura enjoyed this kind of silence. It was the silence of having nothing to talk about, the silence of keeping to your self. When her and Sasuke were together, their silence was the same, but she could tell when it was difference. When it became the thinking kind of silence. The silence her and Sasuke began to share not too long ago.

Sakura then stopped looking out the window when Gaara called her name. "Yeah Gaara?"

"So how long have you and Sasuke had a thing for each other?"

* * *

"Oh my god Kiba, stop doing that!" Naruto whined as his character lost more life points.

He sucked his teeth and continued playing. "How about you learn how to play the game."

He shook his head. "No, that's too much work."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in boredom. "Both of you suck anyway."

"Whatever, shouldn't you be getting back to Sakura." Kiba asked with a smirk.

He just narrowed his eyes. "There's no point if she's with Gaara."

Naruto scoffed. "Why don't you just text her?"

He just shrugged. "I don't wanna bother her."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "Uh, hello, earth to Sasuke Uchiha. That's your fucking girlfriend. You have all the right in the world to bother her, especially when she's with some other guy."

"Exactly, you should do something about it. That's your girlfriend that Gaara could steal." The blonde chimed in before leaning closer to Kiba.

"Naruto's right too and besides– Hey, give me back the fucking controller!" Kiba yelled at Naruto as it vanished from his grasp.

He only got up and started making his way to the door. "Hah, how about you learn how to play dirty Kiba?"

"This is why I don't play video games with you!" He shouted before he followed him out the door.

Sasuke just watched as Naruto and Kiba disappeared into the hallway and then he rolled his eyes. Those two were totally childish. He then looked at his phone, wondering if he should follow Naruto's advice of at least texting her. He then looked up at the door frame as he heard Kiba and Naruto let out small screams. One of his onyx eyebrows couldn't help but quirk, what the hell were they doing? He then watched as Kiba and Naruto began backing up into the room, he didn't understand why till he saw Sakura walking in front of them with the game controller.

"How'd you get in my house?" Kiba asked with his hands held up in defeat.

She gave him a mischievous smirk. "Your mom let me in." Sakura stated as she dropped the game controller to the floor..

Her brother smirked. "I'm leaving since Sakura's here. Let's go."

"Yeah, take your scary sister with you." Naruto mumbled from behind Kiba. She glared at him and Naruto let out a squeak.

Sasuke shook his head before walking next to Sakura, but his eyes drifted to the highness of her shirt. "Why is your shirt tucked in like that?"

She flinched as he started to touch them. "Oh, because I got–."

"Ooh, she got really cool tattoos!" Naruto said as he moved from behind Kiba to look at Sakura's back.

She rolled her eyes. "Once, again Naruto, thanks for cutting me off,"

"No problem. Hey are these real?" He asked while tracing his finger around an S on Sakura's back.

"No Naruto, they're air brush. I got them done with Gaara. His brother works at a tattoo and piercing shop. Stop touching them please." She mumbled while swatting his hand away.

He sucked his teeth. "Hey, that's not fair. He never told us that." He finished with a frown.

She shook her head. "You'll get over it. In return, you get to have your life. I still didn't get to massacre you for the whole Ino thing." She stated while glaring at the two of the boys.

He flinched and started backing away. "Oh, that's right. I guess I'm gonna move over here."

Sasuke looked at the both of them with boredom. "Hm, let's go," Sasuke muttered before he laced Sakura's fingers with his.

Sakura in return tightened her fingers, and smiled to Kiba and Naruto as she was pulled towards the door. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Sakura." The two boys said in sync before Sasuke shut Kiba's door.

"I think something bad is gonna happen." Naruto said he watched Sasuke get in the car from Kiba's window.

Kiba nodded. "I totally agree."

* * *

"Aah, It feels good to be home." The pastel haired girl said to herself as she collapsed on her bed while knocking over some of her shopping bags in the process. The ride back home was okay. Of course it mostly contained the silence she hated, but what would you except? Sakura could tell Sasuke was keeping in whatever anger he had towards her and Gaara's date at the moment. The way he his fingers were wrapped around the steering wheel so tight, the tenseness in his jaw, the dark look in his eyes, and the aura of destruction radiating from him said it all.

Of course, all that made her somewhat sad. She didn't mean to hurt her brother or in this case, make her _boyfriend_ angry. It wasn't like she intentionally left with Gaara for three hours and decided to be gone. He left them alone to go play video games. You can't leave two people alone who have money and a car, they're obviously gonna go some where. It was also wrong of her, letting her real boyfriend leave and leaving with her fake boyfriend to have hours and hours of fun and buy whatever you wanted. The kind of person who left things alone, but needed to get involved and who sat back and watched as things were taken from him. Sasuke was that kind of person.

Normally he was the kind of person to fight for things, but with love and caring, he had no clue. He couldn't really understand how love worked. He doesn't understand how something so close can be taken. Sakura couldn't help but notice all of this about her brother. It was completely true. Gaara could easily take her away and he wasn't even trying. He didn't even call or text her to see where she was or if she needed something. He was to focused on being angry and jealous. If you're so angry and jealous, try doing something about it.

Sakura just sighed. He was hopeless person. He was logically smart, but when it came to life style, he had no clue. Maybe, she could make him realize, that even though they grew up together and have feelings for each other, that those feelings could easily end as they started. Just because she had another boyfriend, doesn't mean she had to stop being a girlfriend to her real boyfriend. Maybe she could make it up to him. Make up the fact she left for hours with another guy and had too much fun for her own good. Sakura's lime green eyes sparkled with mischief as an idea formed in her head. Time to put her plan in action.

* * *

Sasuke just stared at his laptop screen with hate. He was still mad. He couldn't believe how mad and jealous he was. He's never been this way in his life, so why should he now? He couldn't believe how much his sister was driving him crazy. This whole relationship thing was driving him crazy and it's only been part of a day. So much has changed so fast for him. One day he's at the mall, getting screamed at by his friends for agreeing to a date with Ino and now he's dating his _sister._ Isn't great how everything plays out?

He couldn't help himself. It was a Uchiha trait, anger. It always got the better of them. It caused them to be irrational and act stupider than they usually do. It was the only trait he hated of his clan. It meant he couldn't control himself when things got the best of him. Especially when he really didn't know what to do with all the anger he had. What could he say, it was apart of him. It was what made him a Uchiha along with the looks and demeanor. Maybe it was good for him. Jealousy and anger would have to be the only thing that will drive him to get Sakura. To keep her away from Gaara and to keep her feelings his.

Sasuke couldn't help but flinch as his finger hit the back button too hard. If he had to sit here and think even longer than necessary, he was gonna go insane. As he heard the foot steps, he knew Sakura was coming. Internally he was calming his self down, trying not to show the obvious signs of stress and anger in him. He couldn't be mad at his sister for too long without actually feeling bad for it. It was another one of those things, he knew he would hate himself for later on.

"Hey Sasuke, whatcha' doin'?" She asked as she rounded the kitchen corner.

"I'm on obviously on the computer." He mumbled in response.

She rolled her eyes and stood next to him. "Well anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me?"

"What did you wanna do– why are you wearing a bathing suit?" He questioned while finally noticing her appearance.

She smiled and did a quick turn around. "I bought it today. Do you like it?"

He shrugged it off and tried not to look like he liked it too much. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Anyway, I wanted to go swimming." She stated while closing the laptop for him.

He gave her an annoyed look. "No."

She stomped her foot in fake frustration. "Sasuke, please."

"No." He said while standing up.

She sucked her teeth. "Please, I want to spend sometime with you. I was with Gaara most of the day and I didn't have a chance to be with you, my real boyfriend. So, please?" She finished while wrapping an arm around his waist.

He took a deep breath before agreeing. "Fine."

"You can go get the towels and I'll go turn the pool light on and light some tiki torches." Sakura said with excitement before she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and headed to the sliding door. Sasuke just shook his head at his sister. As soon as he plugged his laptop back onto its charger, he began looking for his bathing suit. A mini mission it's self.

Since Sakura came in his room, looking for clothes for Gaara, it took him a while to find some things. He even had a hard time looking for an outfit to wear for school this morning. Of course he found his bathing suit, all the way on the left of his drawer filled with shirts with his family's crest. Why, he doesn't even know. Once Sasuke quickly changed, he grabbed a couple of towels and made his way downstairs.

Already, from inside the house, Sasuke could see the flicker of the torches and the glow of the pool light. He could also see, Sakura already in pool. Underwater, swimming to the pool light with her pink hair following behind her. She could easily pass for a mermaid. He then watched as she emerged from the water. She pushed the hair back from her face and rid some of the water in her pastel eyelashes. When she opened her eyes, of course they were sparkling just as clear as the pool against the lit torches. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke and began smiling. He couldn't help but smirk back at his sister. She really was beautiful.

He shook off the beauty of his sister and opened the sliding door with the towels in hand. He placed the towels in a chair from the table set they have outside. He walked to the deep end of the pool before jumping into the water. When he came to the surface, he noticed his sister sitting on the seat in the pool, of course watching him. He swam over to his sister and sat next to her. Sasuke began shaking some of the water out of his hair. He always hated his hair wet, it was smoothed down and was not his usual spiky hair.

"Don't shake your hair out. You look cute like that." Sakura said as she watched the water droplets fly out from his onyx locks.

"You always say that." he muttered while moving a piece of hair out of his eyes.

She shrugged and began slowly kicking her legs underwater. "It's the truth."

He glanced at her and then began looking at the flame of a torch. "Hm."

She bit her lip at the awkward silence. "So, how was your day?"

"It was fine." He stated while looking at her.

She nodded. "That's good."

He looked away and began looking back towards the flame. "Yeah, how was yours?"

"It was actually good." She commented in a neutral tone.

He nodded at her comment and noticed her back. "Hm, I like this one," Sasuke said while pointing to the one that contained the first four letters of his name and the first four letters of her name.

A small smile graced her lips. "Thanks."

"No problem. Did you buy a lot today? You seem to have had a lot of bags with you when we got in."

"I guess I did. I can model stuff for you later." She teased with a smile.

He smirked. "Thanks. Is there something you want to do after this?" It was early and she had the tendency to get bored fast.

"Actually yes. I'd rather do it right now." She said while glancing at him out the corner of her.

He looked at her questioningly. "What's that?"

"This." Sakura mumbled before she kissed Sasuke. Of course he was taken back at first, but soon began to kiss back. She moved closer to her brother and grabbed his hand, while continuously kissing him. He couldn't help but trace Sakura's lower lip with his tongue. She complied with no hesitation, kissing Sasuke with all her might. He eagerly ran his tongue around her mouth while tasting some of the pool water. She could feel the burning in her chest, telling her to breathe. She was trying to avoid it all costs.

She hasn't had a real moment with Sasuke since the night before and she was already craving it. She couldn't hold out any longer and neither could He. The couple broke apart at the same time for air. In the end the two, ended up trying to catch their breath while making direct eye contact. When their breath slowed down, she leaned on him while looking at the same torch as last time. Sasuke put his arm around her. She watched as the flame danced back and forth as a dry wind blew by. She felt Sasuke's arm squeeze tighter as a chill caused her to shiver.

"Sakura, I heard you kissed Gaara."

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	15. Does This Make Up For It?

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story

* * *

Sakura just looked at the water. She couldn't believe what Sasuke just said. She was replaying the words in her head, over and over again. Just to make sure he said right. Did Sasuke really just say you, Gaara and kiss in the same sentence? So Sakura stayed quiet, trying to think of what to say. What could she say? He kissed me first? I fell in love with him and I just had to kiss him? He's so sexy with that red hair and hot body of his that I just jumped into his arms and raped his lips.

"Uh, yeah, I did." She stated with slight anxiety.

"Hm, fine." He mumbled before he began standing.

She grew confused and stood up with him. "Hey, wait, that's all you can say?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to say?" He asked while looking down on his sister.

She mumbled to herself. "Something better than that. At least get mad at me or something."

He licked his lips before replying. "I am mad at you."

"Some boyfriend you are Sasuke. You're not even showing me that your mad." She stated in a higher tone.

"You're the one mad and yelling at me." Sasuke said with boredom.

"You brought it up. You had to ruin the moment we had with each other. We haven't really been alone or had anytime with each other to relax and you go and bring up me and Gaara kissing. What the hell Sasuke?" Sakura asked with slight hurt in her tone.

Sasuke just stared at her. He really wished he hadn't brought this up. Even he didn't know what he was thinking when he said that. Just the thought of her kissing Gaara and her kissing him kind of hurt. She could kiss either one of them with no problem. Especially the fact she could kiss him after the fact she kissed Gaara and didn't even tell him was worse. Sure, they were fake dating, but kissing was apart of playing the part right?

"Well, sorry Sakura. I guess the fact of my girlfriend kissing me and kissing Gaara before without telling me wasn't enough." He muttered while looking down at the water.

"Oh, so you really wanted to here me say, 'Sasuke, I kissed Gaara,'?" She asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No, but you could have told me eventually. I rather not hear stuff like that from Naruto." He said while folding his arms.

Sakura's eye began to twitch. "First of all, you shouldn't have heard it from Naruto."

"Then when was I gonna hear it? Five years from now?" He asked with his eyes on her.

She broke away from his gaze. "When we got to a certain part in our relationship, I probably would have told you."

He took his eyes off her face. "Hm, sure."

"Does it matter that much? You know me, I don't keep secrets. How do I know, you don't keep any secrets from me?" She asked with a harsh look.

"Just like you said about yourself, I don't keep secrets. It does matter, you're my girlfriend now." He stated with a scowl.

"Psh, some couple we are. All we do is fight. The last intimate moment I had with you was seconds ago until you ruined it." She mumbled while looking towards the pool light.

He scoffed with a mocking smirk. "Couples do fight."

"We fight much worse than our friends do." She stated while biting at the edge of her lip.

"You can't compare us with other couples Sakura. We're different than them." He mumbled while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura rolled her green eyes, "Yeah, that's obvious."

He rolled his eyes as well and sighed. "What do you want me to do Sakura? Not ask about you and Gaara? Not care that my girlfriend is all over somebody else while I sit back and watch?"

She scoffed. "How about you do something about it Sasuke? You can watch and get mad so easily. Why don't you get up and do something about it?"

"Oh, so you're giving me permission to go and kick Gaara's ass as I please." He asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes while folding her arms. "I was, but it doesn't matter now. Gaara's not gonna try anything. He already knows about us."

"You told him?" He asked harshly.

"No! He's smart Sasuke. He figured out on his own." She stated in defense.

"Of course." He mumbled.

Her eyes darted back towards the water. "Well, at least he's acting like my boyfriend."

"Oh, and I'm not?" He asked while giving her a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes. "Far from it Sasuke. He takes me places, we talk a lot more, and he's not afraid to act like my boyfriend in public."

He couldn't help the scoff that came out of his mouth. "Hm, so you want me to be your boyfriend in public? You saw the way people looked at you Gaara together, imagine how they would look at you and me."

"Does it really matter Sasuke?" Sakura began, "as long as I can walk hand in hand with you on the way to class, it shouldn't make a difference. You should just forget your Uchiha pride and not be afraid to be with me. I mean, come on, Naruto and Hinata didn't really care. What makes you think that our other friends are gonna treat us any different?"

He couldn't help but stay silent. Once again she was right. Naruto didn't care, Hinata didn't care, and Kiba didn't care. So why would Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, or Temari? The only person with a problem would probably be Ino, which can be easily ignored. Teachers and other students would care for a moment until they moved onto the latest school gossip. It didn't matter, due to the fact school was gonna end in a matter of eight weeks. He could do it, but there would be some issues. "Fine, we can make it public, but you have to wait a while. If people see you and Gaara together one day and me and you the next, that's more rumors that we don't need."

"Yeah, that's true," she mumbled as she looked at her feet underwater, "but I shouldn't have to talk to you about this. I shouldn't have to convince you to go out with me in school."

He quirked an eyebrow. "So you wanted me to say no?"

"No! Stop twisting my words around, I wanted you to be able to make a decision like that by yourself. I understand this is you first time being in a relationship in all or even showing actual emotions, but think with your feelings towards me and not with your head!" Sakura commanded before she pushed her brother back into the cool water.

He instantly felt the burn in his lungs to breathe. He wasn't ready for his sister's so called 'attack' as she pushed him, so he really didn't get enough air for the shock of being underwater. As he sputtered back up to the top, he squinted his eyes, looking for his sister. All he noticed was her missing towel and the wet foot prints in the concrete that led back to the house. He couldn't blame her, he was kind of acting like an ass, which is his usual self.

Sasuke just stepped out of the water, began making his way around the pool to put out the torches, and turn off the pool light. He then grabbed his towel and made way over to the sliding door. As soon as he shut the door, he could hear the sound of water running, meaning Sakura was taking a shower. He sighed before taking a glance at the kitchen clock, ten thirty-eight.

Where did his day go? Sasuke slowly traveled upstairs to his room, before he shut the door and began looking for something to sleep in. A shower was something he didn't need. At the moment, he had a grudge against water. He found a fresh pair of boxers and basketball shorts before quickly changing into them and quickly getting into his bed. The last thing he needed was to think about todays earlier events, because they all made him mad and they all made him feel somewhat guilty.

* * *

Sasuke finally opened his sleepy eyes, as he finally realized upon himself he couldn't go back to sleep. He'd been trying to keep his eyes shut and go back to sleep for the longest. In the end, he just ended up tossing and turning, moving his pillows around, glaring at the clock, moving his comforter, putting the fan on, pulling his comforter back on, checking his phone, even going so far as to logging on to his computer. He was driving him self insane. It was only, two twenty-six and he had to get ready for school in about three in a half hours. Three in a half hours of sleep he truly needed.

He glared at his clock once more and then glared at everything in his room as he scanned it. He needed something that would make him definitely sleepy, at least drowsy so he could relax and drift off into the hours of sleep he needed. Sasuke eyed a book on his computer desk, _The Art of War_. He wasn't going to touch that book anytime soon. Next object held by his gaze, was his television. It was two in the morning, nothing was good to watch except, late-night comedy, adult movies, cartoons, and stuff no one really doesn't wanna watch in the day time. Dark eyes then landed upon his phone, nobody he knew was up two in the morning, unless his stupid friends like Kiba and Naruto.

His eyes rested on his PSP. He was too sluggish for video games, he would definitely lose the first round in any game he played. The next object was his iPod. There wasn't much to do on that except play a music quiz, along with Solitaire and some other stupid game he's never tried. Of course, there was an exception. Solitaire was something he would always play when he had nights where his eye lids couldn't close. The soft glow of the screen, the clicks that were heard throughout his room as he hit the center button, and the dark silence was what made his eyelids heavy.

Sasuke's fingers wrapped around the cool object as he grabbed it off his night stand. He then navigated his way from his last played song to the main screen. He felt himself relax as soon as his he heard the click when he selected 'Extras'. He then scrolled down to games and pushed his finger to the center button, when he saw the crown symbol and the word 'Klondike'. He closed his eyes for a second as he relaxed, he could feel the calmness already making his drowsy.

After moving a black six of clubs over a red seven of diamonds, Sasuke had finally gotten Solitaire. Once his he went back to the Solitaire main menu, he scrolled down to 'Auto Complete' and watched as the cards began to shoot off and move in there rightful stacks. Before he began to press the center button to start a new game, a knock came to his door. He looked at the blazing red numbers on the clock, two forty-two. Sasuke set down his iPod, before throwing back his comforter and headed towards the door.

Of course he wasn't surprised that it was his sister. He gave her a questioning look, but he had feeling what she came for, sleep. The two of them would occasionally sleep together when one another couldn't sleep. It was usually Sakura who came knocking on Sasuke's door, but he was the one to tough it out until his sister came along. He stepped to the side, to let her walk into his room. He closed the door and got in his bed on the left side, while Sakura got in on the right. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest with a sigh. He didn't mind as he wrapped an arm around his sisters torso. The smell of her coconut shampoo and the smell of her rose petal lotion was enough to make Sasuke drift back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke awoke once he heard the sound of his alarm. He's put it on snooze multiple times and the only solution is to actually get up. In his drowsed state he didn't even notice his sister gone. He sat still for a moment and listened to the silence presence in his house. He then looked at his alarm clock, five forty-two. There was no way that she gone so early, but it was Sakura we were talking about. His eyes then drifted to the note next his iPod. He read it and felt agitation spread through him.

_Hey Sasuke, I left early to go get some breakfast with Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru. _

_I'll see you at school._

_Love you, _

_Sakura. _

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he reread it. He guessed that meant a morning alone. It was a typical Sakura, one moment she was mad at him, the next she slept with him, and then she goes out to breakfast with her 'boyfriend' and friends. She says, he doesn't act like a boyfriend while she's being a great girlfriend. He sighed before throwing the covers off and began searching for clothes. He had extra time to kill due to the fact Sakura wasn't here. They always left early and went to Starbucks. Now he was the one with nothing to do and nothing to keep his stomach occupied till lunch. What was a Uchiha to do?

* * *

Sakura laughed as she witnessed Shikamaru's laziness and Temari's spitfire attitude while they were ordering. She kept complaining he was taking to long and he said she found her order too fast. While her and Gaara ordered the same thing to keep it simple. The couples were currently sitting in a waffle place, the best and closest good food to school. In reality, Sakura couldn't help but look around in wonder. Even though she hated admitting it, this was her first time in a waffle place like this. She and Sasuke were true pancake people, never waffles, but she had to give the place credit. It was nice and got a lot of customers.

"It doesn't even matter Shikamaru, it's food," Temari stated with slight agitation as he flipped over the menu again.

He shrugged. "It's food I'm going to eat. It does matter, and I'm not gonna waste my money on it."

She just smiled at her boyfriend's action. "You're not wasting any money. If you don't eat it, I will."

"She has a point Shikamaru. Just order something simple or small." Sakura pointed out with a small smile. She always thought it was funny how the two of them were the complete opposites, but dating. She was too fast for him and he was too slow for her. Sakura could only imagine the way their kids would act if they had any or how their marriage would go.

"Yeah, listen to Sakura, she's just as smart as you." She replied while winking at her friend across the table.

He sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Temari, order for me."

She kissed Shikamaru on the cheek with an sly smile. "As usual babe."

Sakura couldn't help but smile and feel happy for the couple. That's the kind of fights she wanted her and Sasuke to have. She didn't want all their fights to end up with them mad at each other the next day. She wanted their fights that involved her and Sasuke making up in seconds and not days. She wanted the foolishness and small discussions they had. Sakura then couldn't help the roll of her lime green eyes as she remembered what Sasuke said.

_"We're not like other couples."_

She could definitely see where he was right, but at the same time, she wished he was wrong. Sakura then looked at Gaara out of the corner of her eye. He was watching the couple the same way as Sakura, except with a smirk on his face. She could see why she said what she said yesterday about Gaara to Sasuke. They're different, no doubt about that, but it was the sudden change of heart that got Sakura's attention.

Last time Sakura checked, Sasuke was the one who couldn't care less what other people thought or how they reacted toward him and what he did. Now she was the one acting that way and he was acting the complete opposite. Maybe Gaara was good for her right now. If her brother couldn't give her the satisfaction of doing what she wanted, Gaara could be the solution to that. The solution that Sakura was willing to take with no problem.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched Naruto and Kiba have another discussion over video games. This discussion also involves them writing many things down on a piece of paper and more. By writing I mean, them spelling different words at how they suck, such as Naruto 'phailing' not failing and Kiba 'phsucking' with a silent p and h.

The conversation soon drifted over to girls. Naruto was bad mouthing Kiba for being a total play-boy that he is. While Kiba was dissing Naruto for being a dense, idiot, which Sasuke totally agreed to. Then the conversation moved onto how Sasuke is a total loser when it comes to dating, considering the issues of his girlfriend and the fact she wasn't there with them.

"Fine, fuck this conversation. I'm losing in it. Let's talk about Sasuke again." Naruto said with a scowl towards Kiba's last comment.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "We're not talking about me again."

"Why not, it was fun for us." Kiba stated with a smirk.

He sucked his teeth. "It's not fun for me. Go talk about video games that you can't win."

His friend slightly glared at him. "Don't make fun of me bastard."

He gave him a blank look in return. "Don't make fun of me loser."

"We're not making fun of you, we're just sharing your pain in way that it's so sad that it's funny." Kiba said with a shrug.

He gave the other a blank look. "Shut it Kiba."

"You shouldn't jinx that for him. Kiba's gonna get shut soon, thanks to that girl Sukari. How's that goin' for you Kiba?" Naruto asked while grinning at his now annoyed friend.

He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Don't bring her up. She won't leave me alone, even when I told her I'm dating Lila."

Sasuke scoffed. "You wished you were dating. If you call fucking, dating then you must be married."

Kiba's eye narrowed towards his comment. "At least I'm getting some."

He returned his look. "I don't want any."

"You're lying to yourself." He mumbled with a grin.

He looked away. "Whatever, you're the one whose gonna get an STI and die."

"At least I got an STI doing an amazing thing." Kiba said with a smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Tch, amazing my ass."

"Shut up Naruto."

Sasuke closed his eyes in boredom. "Both of you are stupid."

"Whatever bastard, but the only solution to Kiba in life is to keep his dick in his pants."

Kiba scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Uh, hello, Naruto, my clan is based on being closer to dogs and everything. Therefore, I'm a dog, so I do not keep my dick in my pants." He finished while pointing to his crotch.

"Forget it, you're not stupid, you're idiots." He commented while looking at them across the table.

His best friend stuck his tongue out at him. "Stop being a bitch."

"Why should I?"

"Because your girlfriend is here." Kiba said while gesturing towards the classroom door. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned around and watched as Hinata, Ino, with Sakura and Gaara holding hands as they walked through the door. He instantly glared at the two hands laced together and then noticed how their stupid GaaraSaku tattoo was side by side on their forearms. In a way, it made him mad, but he forced himself to remember the huge SasuSaku tattoo on her back.

"What's up you guys?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Sasuke at the table.

"Nothing, the usual stupid shit, video games, girls, Kiba, me, Sasuke, life." Naruto replied before planting a kiss on Hinata's cheek.

Gaara nodded. "Of course."

Sasuke took the cue to close his eyes again."Hm."

Sakura looked at her brother for a moment and then began looking towards the front of the classroom when they're teacher walked in. She guessed talking will have to wait.

* * *

"I know, you've been here, but have you seen my room?" Gaara asked as he let Sakura into his house. Sakura looked around at Temari's house, nothing hasn't changed since that sleep over.

It was already after school and Sakura decided to go home with Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru. Not to avoid Sasuke, but just to see what Gaara was like at home. Besides, she was enjoying her time with Gaara. She rather be here than be at home with Sasuke and deal with the hardcore tension.

As well as the small fights that spark between them in seconds. Especially since Sasuke was acting more aggravated than usual. It was driving her crazy, but in the same sense, she was mad. She also wasn't around, due to the fact, she was embarrassed about her pushing her brother in the pool. She didn't know what came over her, but she devilishly enjoyed it.

"I haven't seen your room. Even through all the times I've been here." She answered before she moved her bag on her other shoulder as they made their way up stairs.

"Hm, I thought Temari would be snoopy enough to go through my stuff and show you guys." He mumbled as he flicked on the light switch.

"Wow, your room is nice," She said quietly as she looked around the room. It reminded her of Sasuke's, but with more colors. Sasuke's room consisted of navy blue, gray, white, and black. While Gaara's contained, reds, blue, navy, black, white, and green. His room was just as big. A queen bed in the middle of the room with red and black bed spread. A black and silver computer desk with a MacBook Air on the desk. Off to the left was Gaara's closet open and the bathroom next to it. Sakura's lime green eyes then looked over to the guitar case in the corner of his room next to a night stand. Along with the LG flat screen on his wall. She was definitely impressed.

"Thanks, I let Temari, decorate, all of it." He stated while taking her book bag from her.

"Your welcome," she began, "how come you didn't decorate your room yourself?"

He shrugged before turning on the television. "I really didn't care what it looked like."

A small smile spread to her lips. "Most boys don't. I helped Sasuke with his too."

"Wanna do something?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She kind of froze at how the question was asked. "Sure, like what?" Sakura said while joining him on the bed.

He flipped through channels for a moment. "Hm, wanna go to the park?"

She smiled. "Sure, that sounds fun."

He gave her a small smile in return. "Fine, let me go ask Temari and Shikamaru."

Sakura nodded and watched as Gaara walked out his room door. Her green eyes, then began scanning the room again. It was really comfortable, definitely a boys room, minus the cleanliness. She then laid back on the bed with a sigh and began looking at his ceiling.

Her eyes analyzed the star stickers on the ceiling as the glow in the dark ones she wanted not to long ago. She then looked out the window to her left and noticed the trees where squirrels were chasing one another up the tree. She smiled, but then turned her attention to Gaara as he reentered the room.

"What'd they say?" She asked while sitting up on her elbows.

He rolled his eyes while walking up to the television to turn it off. "They said sure, but wait a second."

Sakura quirked a pink eyebrow. "Wait for what?"

"Wait for them to stop making out." He stated with a shake of his head.

She giggled. "Oh, I bet your used that."

"Definitely." He mumbled with a smirk.

"Alright, Gaara, we're ready!" Temari called from the hallway.

"Okay, let's go." He said while grabbing his keys off his desk.

Sakura nodded. "Away we go."

* * *

"God, you whine like a girl. Shut up." Kiba spat at his blonde friend.

"No, it's not fair. I had some yesterday. Gah, this is bullshit." Naruto said with disappointment.

Sasuke shook his head at his friend. "It's not that serious loser."

He pointed at his best friend. "Shut up, it is very serious," he fake sniffed, "I have no fucking ramen!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto stopped pointing and began looking through the cabinets again. By again, he meant, the third time. He suddenly wished that he went home. On the other hand, Sakura wasn't home, so there was nothing for him to do, and no reason for him to go at all.

He was happy with his self. He wasn't all that mad that she left with Gaara. Most likely, because Temari and Shikamaru were around. Partly because he wasn't being as antsy as usual with the fact she was gone, but being at Naruto's house with the two idiots was good enough to keep him calm.

"Whatever, just go buy some." Kiba mumbled while resting his face on his hand.

He slammed a cabinet closed. "No! I know I had some here earlier. By the time I go out and buy some ramen, my craving for it will be gone. Duh Kiba, it's simple ramenology." He stated before opening another cabinet door.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Like ramenology totally exists."

"Quiet bastard, why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be home with your girlfriend?" He asked with a glare.

He rolled his eyes. "She's with Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru."

Kiba stopped leaning on his wrist and began looking at Sasuke with his mouth open and a raised eyebrow. "Why do you always let that happen?"

He shrugged. "Let what happen?"

"You always let her leave with Gaara, do you ever think about you, instead of her?" He asked with direct eye contact.

He folded his arms. "Yes."

He scoffed with a shake of his head. "Then why aren't you with her?"

He just gave him a blank look.

Kiba nodded with a small smirk. "Exactly."

Sasuke glared at him. "Why aren't you with Lila?"

"Oh, that's easy," Kiba began, "I ran out of condoms."

"You're amazing." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

He bowed with a smile. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"As much as I hate to say it bastard, you need to go and talk to Sakura." Naruto said with struggle as he sat on the floor.

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes. "Does it matter that much?"

"Yes it does. Gaara could steal her away and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, except try to win her back. Which, to me, isn't really fun." Kiba replied while opening the fridge.

He sighed in defeat. They weren't gonna let it go till he did something about it soon. "Fine." Sasuke said while getting off the bar stool.

"What are you gonna do?" Naruto asked as he got back up.

He shoved his hands in pockets. "I'm gonna text her to meet me back home so we can talk."

Both of their faces went blank. "What?"

Kiba rolled his eyes before opening his bottle of water. "At least call her."

"What if she's busy?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Your girlfriend shouldn't be busy enough to answer her boyfriends call. Especially when she's with some other guy."

Sasuke flinched. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Bye bastard."

"Bye Sucksuke." Kiba said with a smile.

"Bye ramenless, go die Kiba." He replied before he shut Naruto's front door.

Naruto couldn't stop the chuckle that came out his mouth. "Wow, Sucksuke, that's lamely awesome."

"I know right, I just thought of it." Kiba said with a equal chuckle.

"So, how do you think that's gonna go?" He asked while taking Sasuke's empty seat.

He shrugged. "Knowing Sasuke and Sakura and their past fights, bad."

Naruto nodded, "I totally agree, but first," he said before he stood up, "let's go to Subway. I don't want ramen anymore and I can't find any."

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as he heard a car door close and the sound of flip flops as she approached the door. He was in the den, watching something mindless on MTV, he didn't bother to know what it was called. He'd been sitting there for a while. After he got in his car, he did decide to call Sakura, he wasn't exactly pleased to hear, Sakura giggling like a school girl while telling Gaara to cut out whatever he was doing. Apparently she was at the park with Gaara and the other couple. He wasn't mad, but jealous. So he definitely couldn't wait till his sister was home.

He took a deep breath before getting off the couch and made his way to the door. Just as Sakura was about to stick her key in the door, he opened the door. Sakura greeted Sasuke with a smile before waving to Gaara and stepping into her home. He closed the door behind them and followed her to the kitchen. When she sat her stuff down, she took a seat in one of the kitchen stools and patted the seat for him to do the same. He sat down next to his sister and relaxed. She was home.

"Did you have fun?" He asked when he noticed his sisters flushed face.

Sakura smiled with a nod. "Definitely, it felt good to be a kid again. Did you enjoy your time at Naruto's?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it was okay."

"So, why'd you call me over here so early?" She asked when she noticed the time.

He sighed before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" She asked in a taken back tone.

"Yeah, let's go to my room." He replied before hopping out of the seat. She nodded and picked up her stuff to follow her brother up the stairs. Once they were in his room, she dropped her stuff to the floor and sat on his bed while he went ahead and closed the door. Which she always felt was pointless, due to the fact they were the only two in the house. He sat down next to her and slowly but surely began talking.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said with a nod.

She looked at her brother at the corner of her eye and nodded. "Okay."

"And I want to apologize for being mean to you yesterday and not acting like a true boyfriend." He said while moving his bangs in front of his face to cover his vulnerability. He always hated apologizing or asking for things. Especially saying sorry, just thinking of that word, made bile rise to his throat.

She smiled. "I understand. Thanks for saying sorry."

"Yeah." Sasuke couldn't help the struggled swallow he made obvious.

She smiled at her brother's rare timidness. She then used her slender fingers and grabbed her brothers chin to make him look in her eyes. His dark eyes smoldered her lime green ones and she leaned into his face. The couple met in a small chaste kiss that soon turned into one with fervor. Sakura was the first to run her tongue over Sasuke's lower lip, which he complied to. Her fingers then made their way into his scalp. As her fingers began moving through his hair, she felt him groan into the kiss. Sakura in return moaned and pulled her brother closer to her.

He then brought his arm around his sister and began pushing them closer to the bed. Sakura began slowly leaning back, while slowly kissing her brother, while he began to lean over her and do the same. Soon enough, he was hovering over his sister with his hand up her shirt and his lips on her neck. He smirked into her neck when she gasped and her fingers tightened in his hair. He was actually going to take some advice. He was gonna take his sisters advice by thinking with his feelings and not his mind. This time, he wasn't gonna stop.

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	16. Surprise, Surprise

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Note: **This is the **clean** version.If you want the version with the **porn **in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a door shutting. Judging by how far away it was, Sakura shut her room door. His sleepy eyes then drifted over to his clock. Five-twenty eight. Ew, it was morning, which meant school, which meant learning, which meant Gaara with Sakura. The whole subject was disgusting. He then rolled over and reached for his boxers on the floor. He enjoyed yesterday, a lot. By a lot, I mean _a lot_. After the first time he and Sakura had sex, they did it six more times. And then they ate dinner, and then Sasuke convinced Sakura to have sex on the kitchen table. It was amazing.

Then after doing forgotten homework, they did it three more times in Sasuke's bed since it was already dirty. He was definitely enjoying the whole thing. If it meant he had to watch Gaara and his sister flaunt around school like they were dating, then he had the right to show _and_ remind her that they were actually dating. And by that, he meant by fucking her brains out, which was going to become his new favorite pass time. He couldn't stop the smirk that graced his pale lips.

After he pulled on his boxers, he took off his comforter, and then reached for his sheets, which he analyzed at all the stains. Who knew sex was so messy? He threw them in the hamper in the corner of his room and began walking into his bathroom. All that was dark or not visible, was brought to life by the bright bathroom light. He grabbed dark purple towel from his bathroom closet and placed it on the seat of the toilet bowl. He then turned the shower knob so that it was on hot, shed his dirty boxers, and stepped into the cloud of steam. He actually couldn't wait to get to school. The faster he got to school, the faster he could watch Gaara and Sakura, and then the faster he could her home, the faster he could push her onto his bed and have his way with her. Great logic, right?

* * *

Sakura ran her slender fingers through her lightly damp hair as she was coming down the stairs. She was ready but not to ready for school. She had to 'date' Gaara. _Yay,_ note the fucking sarcasm. Since yesterday, with the whole having sex with Sasuke thing, she realized she was kidding her self with her feelings towards Gaara. There were only a couple things she would admit to. One, was Gaara was really good friend, and two, Gaara was a great kisser. Too bad she wouldn't be able to kiss those pale, soft lips without feeling guilt.

Another thing she'd be feeling for a while is pain. Lots and lots of pain. Her and Sasuke fucking like jack rabbits, apparently isn't good for in between her legs, go figure. That's why she decided to where a skirt again. She did not need cloth of shorts or jeans or anything rubbing between her legs. Now she grit her teeth a she came down the stairs with a her bag slung over her shoulder. Luckily she already gym earlier last year. Running like this would kill her. Walking was causing her to fall apart. Damn Uchiha boys and there stamina. She instantly glared at the onyx haired boy. Now she was going to be walking funny for a while.

Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye as his sister began walking towards him. Sakura gave Sasuke a quick peck to the lips before sitting down next to him at the table. She noticed the cell phone in his hand, and looked at the time. Six fifteen. They had lots of Starbucks time, if Sasuke wanted to go that is. Sakura opened her mouth to begin speaking till he cut her off.

"Yes Sakura, we're going to Starbucks." She then closed her mouth.

Sasuke looked at her with amusement. She was so predictable. "Fine Sasuke," he loved the way she said his name when she was slightly angered, "would you like to go now?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied while reaching for his keys farther down the counter. She smiled and hopped out of her seat. She grabbed Sasuke's bag on the couch and handed it to him on the way to the door. Once the couple were in the car, Sasuke sped to Starbucks. He _really_ wanted to get to school.

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes as she read a dramatic text from Ino.

**From: Ino**

**I'm not going to school today.**

**I heard… some news and now I'm kind of mind sick.**

**Fever, runny nose, watery eyes, sore throat, ick.**

**The whole sha-bang.**

**I'll come by and see you later.**

**Love you lots, Saku!**

**Ino. ^_^**

Sick sure, Ino never gets sick, nor does she let herself get sick. The last time she got sick was in elementary school. After that whole week being sick, she promised herself to never get sick again. Why was she texting her now? It towards the end of school. They're in free period. Sakura was obviously smart enough to figure out her friend was missing after, like six to seven class periods. Plus news, what kind of news? What the hell did she even mean by news. Gossip? A death in the family? She read a horoscope? Knowing it was Ino, it could be anything stupid. Plus why the hell would she come and see Sakura? She's sick, what makes her think her friend wants to be sick.

She rolled her eyes again and snapped her phone shut. Hinata noticed the look of agitation on her face. "What's wrong Saku?"

She shook her head and put her phone back in her skirt pocket. "Just Ino, being Ino."

She nodded. "Oh, the fact that's she sick. She called and told me this morning,"

"Why would she text me now and call you in the morning?" She asked with a quirked pink eyebrow.

Hinata just shrugged. She sighed and began tapping her finger nails against the porcelain sink. Once again the two girls were in the bathroom. They liked having free period to themselves to talk about you know, the usual girl shit. Boys, clothes, sex, makeup, whose going out with who, rumors, teachers, class assignments, porn, wait forget the last one. Point is they talked about what they couldn't talk about in front of the boys. They could talk about the stuff in front of the boys, but they didn't want to hear the boys opinions of what they were talking about. Especially about today's subject, sex with Sasuke _fucking_ Uchiha! Especially the fucking part.

Through the conversation, Sakura went into, just about every detail of the situation. What she felt, what she did, what he did, how she blushed, what thong she was wearing, and the fact that Sasuke was amazing in the sack. Her favorite detail, how _big _Sasuke was. Talk about, insert squeal here! Of course Hinata blushed through the whole conversation, even though her and Naruto had sex a couple times. Hinata's never shared her sexual ordeals with Naruto due to the fact once she starts thinking about it, she heats up, she can't really say much without stuttering, and her face turns cherry red. Sakura on the other hand, had no shame, so saying everything wasn't much of problem for her.

"So, you said that Gaara knows about you and Sasuke?" Hinata asked trying to make her friend talk again.

She looked up from her tapping nails and stopped. "Yeah, that's why I don't mind hanging with him. He's not going to try anything due to my wishes, so he respects me."

"That's nice," Hinata replied. Sakura always loved talking to Hinata, she was such a great listener, "so you decided to make you and Sasuke dating not public?"

She cringed. "I want to, but no. I realized I would be seen kind of like a slut if I was dating Gaara one week and then Sasuke the next. I'll just wait till school's over. Plus the whole adoptive brother and sister thing, I'm sure others would find that weird."

"Oh, you're right," She answered after she thought it over.

"Yup," Sakura began, "and I thought about what you said on the way to lunch. And you're right, I was being a bad girlfriend," She hated to admit. Sakura texted Hinata most of the classes about what went on between her and Sasuke. Then they got to talk a little bit during a class 'field trip' at the library, where Sakura and Hinata were in the very back with the very old books, where _no one_ dared to go or they found no point to.

Then on the way to lunch, Hinata told her the sad, but hard truth. She was being completely rude to Sasuke. Always blowing him off, contradicting their conversations so that they were Sasuke's fault, always leaving Sasuke hanging with the burden of feeling bad, never remembering Sasuke's feelings. To hear that, it sounds like a very bad girlfriend. Sakura thought it over lots and lots of times. She even earned a lot of homework by ignoring her classwork and thinking about the subject. Very unfair, but she would have to make it up to him, some how.

* * *

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he watched Kiba and Naruto have another one of their stupid conversations. This conversation consisted of the stupidest subject ever. Which were better, blondes or brunettes? Kiba of course chose brunette and Naruto chose blonde. The conversation got even longer when Naruto ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and they began listing people who were blonde or brunette. In Sasuke's opinion, Kiba was winning. From what it seemed, most the blondes they knew were either stupid, slow, or just plain annoying. The only blondes that went under that classification were Ino and Naruto, which really wasn't much of a good example.

While Kiba wrote down himself, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, the new kid, Sai, since they heard he was smart, and Sakura. Even though her hair was pink. Naruto also thought that was unfair. So far all the brunettes he named were pretty damn smart and good at their own special abilities. Somewhere through that, Naruto requested the make a list of all the kids with colored hair, like Sakura, Gaara, some kid Suigetsu, a girl that fawned over Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, also a good friend of Sasuke's, the health teachers nephew, Kabuto and more. surprisingly, all those people sounded smart as well, so Kiba classified them as brunettes. Thus another fight issued, which is where we are now.

These two were sometimes the reason why Sasuke hated free period. Sometimes Sasuke even wished he and Gaara were good friends to he could sit with the red head, along Shikamaru and Temari. They were the only seniors actually allowed down stairs other than Tenten and Neji who are working on a project. Of course his girlfriend wasn't here, so he had no real entertainment. Thinking of Sakura caused a smirk to spread over his face. He really couldn't wait to get home now. They had a good two hours till school was over, luckily. Sasuke's smirk faded once he noticed the silence of Naruto and Kiba. Both the boys were looking at him.

"What," Sasuke asked with a glare.

Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. "What were you smirking about?"

"Nothing," he replied while crossing his arms.

Naruto raised one of his blonde eyebrows. "It was definitely something. You don't smirk without a reason. You don't make facial expressions without a reason. What was that about?"

He rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side. "Whatever,"

"Woah, I never thought I'd see the day." Kiba said with a smirk.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the dark haired boy. "What now,"

"Dude, you have a hickey on your neck!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

His flinched and his hand quickly rose to his neck. "Shut up, both of you,"

Of course Kiba ignored his request. "Dude, you got laid! That's celebration material right there. And you have to tell that to us,"

He scoffed. "It's not that serious,"

Naruto scoffed in return. "Dude, this is very serious. Now we have to talk about it,"

He gave his usual stoic look. "There's nothing to talk about," There really wasn't. When did they turn into a group of girls sharing sex stories?

Kiba rolled his eyes and set down the pen he and Naruto were using for their 'conversational debate' as Shikamaru would say. "We have to talk about a lot. Like how many times, where, when-,"

"I'm not talking about that," He cut Kiba off with.

"Okay, fine, bastard," Naruto replied with a roll of his blue eyes.

"No, wait, one question,"

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "What Kiba?"

"Okay, how tight was Sakura? I've always wondered due to the fact I can't touch your sister and she looks she could be a total freak when she wants be, and-,"

"Kiba, finish that sentence and die," He replied darkly.

He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Fine, fine Mr. Sex Information Killer,"

Sasuke sighed. How the hell did he hang out with these losers?

* * *

Sakura gripped the handle in the car door as Sasuke drove the two home. She was kinda antsy, excited, and depressed. To be honest she was feeling a lot of things. She was feeling antsy, because she wanted to tell Sasuke she was sorry about the whole being a bitch thing. Excited, because she had feeling Sasuke was so ready to have sex again. Not that she was complaining or anything, but her legs certainly were. Depressed because she hated the title of being a bad girlfriend. This made her feel even worse because she considered Sasuke a bad boyfriend, and he was being a good one.

Sakura's grip loosened as Sasuke pulled into their drive way. She quickly grabbed her bag and opened the car door, she began to rush, but slowed down once she felt her legs lose the strength she truly needed. She looked at Sasuke ahead of her, with another glare to the back of his head. Who knew when her legs were gonna be good again. If they had sex everyday, she would never would be to walk again. A total tragedy, loss of walking due to sex. She dropped her bag by the door and headed straight for the den while Sasuke walked into the kitchen. What she need was cartoons and a couch to make herself feel better.

She dropped herself onto the couch, which she quickly regretted due to the fact her sensation traveled to her legs. Sakura grabbed the remote and turned on the flat screen and let the channel surfing began. So far, not so good. Soap Opera's graced the Television, she absolutely hated them. They were way too predictable and fake. A child could write one of those. Next channel that was flicked, was some documentary, some dude was talking in hushed voice while watching a lion that was being chased by two other lions. Sakura only had three letters in her head as she watched for a minute, w-t-f.

Her green eyes then laid on some animated show on MTV, if it was MTV, it was bad for you. It was like drinking a whole bottle of vodka, made you lose brain cells, it causes you to reenact stupid stunts, you lose your ability to focus, and smarts begin to go down the drain. The channel MTV, should come with a warning label, may cause teens to act stupid, _very_ stupid. Sakura flipped to the next channel, and got an eye full of Spongebob and Patrick blowing bubbles. She then flipped to the next channel and smiled. It was Chowder, this will keep her occupied.

It did till Sasuke walked in five minutes into it. Here we go and now he was gonna go ahead and criticize her show and her tastes in cartoons. "What are you watching?" He asked as he sat next to his sister.

Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye and replied. "Chowder,"

She swore she _heard_ him roll his eyes. "Hm,"

That answer made Sakura roll her eyes. "What do you want Sasuke? You normally don't come to me unless you want something and-," She, of course, was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. Sakura shrugged to herself and began kissing back, her legs will heal soon enough. She leaned more into Sasuke and shifted so that she was now sitting in his lap. Sasuke's left hand rested on her waist while his right hand began working it's way up to her shirt. His hand was near her bra clasp when, there was a series of knocks against their front door.

What made it even worse was when they heard this. "Sakura, open the door, it's me Ino!"

Both of the teens groaned. Sasuke decided to stay in the den while Sakura went ahead to go answer the door. She tried to pull her shirt down more and adjust herself so it didn't seem she was _about_ to have sex. Sakura pulled open the front door, to get a perfect Ino. By perfect, she meant, she does not look like she was sick. Her hair was straightened and out of her usual pony tail, so her platinum blonde hair looked great on her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes sparkled. She was obviously wearing new clothes. From the looks of it, her nails held press ons and her toes were redone, being shown off in her new heeled flip flops. Yeah, she was _so_ sick.

"Hello Ino," she mumbled with slight annoyance. She just _had_ to come her now and not sick at that.

"Gosh, Sakura let me in! I gotta tell you something," She said while pushing her way past Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and closed the front door. She followed behind Ino all the way up the stairs to her room. She pleasantly, but slowly sat on the edge of her bed. Ino on the other hand dropped her new purse on Sakura's desk, and decided to stand. Then the talking began. Ino ranted on how in the morning she awoke with the worst feeling, and then how she called Hinata, then how she was so sick she couldn't think straight, then how her _whole_ entire morning went, and then when she texted her, then it went to how Ino took a nap and woke up feeling _uh-maze-ing_, as she would put it. Then how her mom decided to take her out to go bond. That's why she got a whole bunch of new stuff, her feet and nails were done, and she went and got her hair cut and layered. Sakura got worried when Ino sat down next to her. Ino always stood up when she ranted, **always**.

"And that's when I got the bad news," she started while looking at Sakura, "I heard Sasuke has a girlfriend,"

Sakura just looked fake awe struck, but at the same time naturally curious. It could be a joke or real. "Who is it?" She asked with fake anticipation.

She shrugged. "Naruto and Kiba wouldn't tell me,"

Sakura's eyes widened and her fists clenched. She was going to murder those two idiots, no matter what.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the **porn **in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review**** please. ;)**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	17. A House Full

**Rating:** MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

''So, do you know anything about it?'' Ino asked.

Sakura was trying her best not to freak. Not to get up, storm out the door, and go massacre the two idiotic boys. ''No, but I guarantee you, he doesn't,'' she grit out.

She tilted her head to the side. ''What makes you so sure? I mean, come on, Sasuke Uchiha is your brother, how does he not have a girlfriend?''

She breathed heavily through her nose to calm herself down. ''Look Ino, I would have seen her around and notice the change in my brother. He does not have a girlfriend. Besides, what made you believe Naruto and Kiba in the first place? You never believe them, period,''

She closed her blue eyes and directed them to the floor. ''Well, I don't know, this rumor just sounded believable compared to all the others. Especially the other stupid one I heard earlier,''

This caught Sakura's attention. ''What rumor,''

She sighed before checking out her new manicure. ''I didn't want to tell you because, you might freak out on me and decide to kill the person who started this but-,''

Her green eyes hardened. ''Keep talking Ino,''

''Fine, fine, I heard that you and Sasuke were together some how, but that's what I heard. I don't think it's true, is it true?'' She asked with plead in her eyes.

Sakura felt her mouth go part dry. It was a rumor, yes, and she could easily lie to Ino, because the blonde believed just about anything. But, to know that somebody actually started the rumor, was just a heart stopper it's self. And the main question was, who started this rumor? Sakura looked at her blonde friend and scoffed. ''Um, Ino, who the hell were listening to? I mean, seriously, me and Sasuke. That's like me and Naruto. Sasuke's my brother and that's all we'll ever be,'' Sakura started, ''who'd you even hear that from?''

''You're right, I can't believe I even considered that. But, I get it from my source group,'' Ino replied.

''Oh, you got it from _them_,'' Sakura stated with a slacken face. And by 'them', she meant Ino's gossip group. Karin Akai, Ami Murasaki, Fuka Rubiru, and Majo Kagai. Ino got almost all of her gossip and rumors from them. Her life was trusted in the group for some odd reason. Sakura never asked why, but she knew Ino stuck to the group like glue. From time to time, Sakura would catch Ino, hanging out with the group in friendly manner. Which sometimes bothered her, due to the fact Karin had a stupid thing for Sasuke and Fuka has tried to get Naruto. Ami and Majo just got on her nerves, even when she was younger. That was Ino's other group of friends, she couldn't stop her apparently.

''Well duh, Sakura. I have to ask them. But anyway, thanks for not freaking out on me,'' she said with a smile.

''Of course,'' she replied with a smile. Inwardly she was glaring at the blonde. ''So, are we done talking?''

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. ''Why, I just got here?''

''Well, me and Sasuke were studying and you kind of caught us. You know how Sasuke is, he hates to get distracted,'' she finished with a nod.

''Oh yeah, well, I'll just go tell my group that the two rumors were fakes.'' Ino said as she stood up from the bed.

''Yeah, thanks for letting me know before things and rumors got worse.'' She lied as she led Ino to the stair case.

A smile tugged at her lips. ''No problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow,'' she finished as she stopped at the front door.

Sakura nodded. ''Of course, bye Ino.''

Ino blew an air kiss to the her friend. ''Bye Sakura, bye Sasuke,'' she shouted as she noticed the raven haired boy in the couch.

Sasuke didn't even bother replying, he just kept looking straight ahead at the television. Sakura gave Ino one last smile and shut the door with a sigh. That was pretty damn close. Luckily Ino was a person to fall for things easily and forget them. If she wasn't, she still would be talking the blonde into it being a stupid rumor. That was another thing that was on Sakura's mind, Naruto and Kiba are going to have their asses handed to them tomorrow.

Sakura's hands clenched as she walked back over to Sasuke. She hastily sat down, cross legged, across from Sasuke, and began glaring at the fabric of the couch. Sasuke noticed his sisters change of mood out the corner of his eye. This made him roll his eyes. He had a feeling Ino was going to cause something, he just didn't know exactly what she was going to cause.

''What's wrong Sakura?'' He asked while still looking at the television. He didn't wanna seem like he cared _too_ much.

She groaned. ''Ino, more rumors. Plus Naruto and Kiba are going to get killed tomorrow. That's all you need to know,''

He fought the urge to sigh. Here we go again. ''What kind of rumors?''

''Well, the first one came from Naruto and Kiba. They told Ino, that you have a girlfriend,'' She mumbled while rolling her eyes.

He shrugged while reaching for the remote control. ''That's not completely a lie, I do have you.''

''Yeah, and there's the other rumor. Karin and her fake gossip column told Ino that we we're seeing each other.'' Sakura said with her eyes landing on him.

He glanced at her, but Sasuke didn't know what to say. Was it that easy to tell the two had feeling for each other or was it just because Karin wanted to mess with Ino's mind. There's nothing he could do to exactly comfort his sister on the matter. What if they were found out, how were they going to explain? Especially with seven weeks of school left, somethings were just bound to happen.

He took one more glance of Sakura out the corner of his eye. He could tell she was thinking, just staring down in her lap with a blank look. Sasuke quickly smirked to himself before he moved closer to Sakura and pressed her back into the arm of the couch. She looked up at him with slightly upset green eyes. He brushed them off and lowered his mouth down to hers. He was going to make her forget about the rumors, no matter how long it took him.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed as she walked into her second period, the only period she didn't have to fake dating Gaara with. Her eyes then locked on Naruto and Kiba, laughing it up in the corner of the classroom. They were so going to pay. She made a beeline to the table, with her eyes set on them. She ignored all noise and her brother trailing behind her. She didn't bother to hang out in the bathroom before class started, she chose to make these two scared over sharing stories.

Her lips then spread out into a smirk as she noticed Kiba caught her gaze. She could tell he alerted Naruto, because the blonde turned around to get a look and turned back around to put his head on the desk. Once Sakura was at the table, she gave the two a glance over. These two were going to get talked to now, but later, they were going to get hurt.

''What the hell is wrong with the two of you?'' she started while dropping her bag to the ground, ''I had to freakin' lie to Ino yesterday. Whose bright idea was it to tell Ino that?'' She finished with icy green eyes.

Naruto was the first to answer. ''I'm sorry Sakura! We were just messing with her and it was Kiba's idea,''

''No it wasn't, it was so your idea. Don't blame any of this on me,'' Kiba retorted with a snarl.

She rolled her eyes. ''Look, both of you are going to get your asses beat later. It doesn't matter which one started it or whose idea. You told her, it's both of your faults."

Naruto paused in defeat and Kiba managed a pout. She sighed before she took a seat. While Sasuke smirked as he sat down. Sasuke's eyes then fell on Naruto who was glaring at him. The Uchiha only smirked and looked away. This only made Naruto more angry.

''That's not fair,'' Naruto whined while gluing his blue eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk diminished into a scowl. ''What,''

''Blame Sasuke for being Sasuke. If Ino didn't still have a stupid thing for him, she wouldn't have believed us,'' he argued.

''Tch, that's a stupid answer idiot,'' he replied.

''It's a true answer. She wouldn't have even cared if it wasn't for him. She never believes us when it comes to _anything_,'' Kiba stretched out.

Naruto nodded as he pointed at his angered best friend. ''Exactly, so it's totally part of his fault too,''

He glared even harder at the two. ''Both of you shut up. I had nothing to do with this,''

''Well, they do have a point,'' Sakura mumbled. He looked over at his sister in shock. How the hell was she agreeing with _them_? Sakura noticed him looking at her and gave a cheesy smile. ''Well they do. You know how Ino is, she's a total gossip freak, especially when it comes to somebody she knows.''

Sasuke only sucked his teeth and began to glare at the goofy smiling boys. He knew they felt total victory over him right now. Making Sakura blame him, of all people, for something those two idiots did, was definitely unfair. He kept glaring till he noticed Ino and Hinata coming through the door. A signal meaning class was going to start soon. He couldn't tell which of the three he disliked more, Ino, Kiba, or Naruto. He decided to breathe heavily through his nose before closing his eyes.

He couldn't stand the sight of those two morons sticking their tongues out, laughing, smiling, and high fiving each other all at once. It was so irritating. Then another loud blonde just has to join the table, ick it's just getting worse. It's like a disease. He couldn't even help the flinch that went through him as Ino began yell whispering at the two boys. Obviously commenting them on the little lie they pulled yesterday.

He flinched once again when Naruto and Kiba tried to defend themselves in a pretty loud manner. Where was the teacher when you needed one? A couple more minutes went by and the three were still having their loud close faced discussion. As those three minutes went by, Sasuke and Sakura realized that they were going to have Kakashi today. Which that meant, this stupid little spat could last for another half an hour. This was one of the reasons why Sasuke never liked Kakashi, what kind of teacher were you if you couldn't even be there before your own class and not get fired at that. Now he was going to hear them go at it for thirty minutes. If Kakashi wasn't here in a matter of minutes, he promised his self that he was going to leave, simple as that.

Sakura felt the same way. She couldn't take it anymore. Just the two of them bickering back and forth was beginning to drive her crazy. She suddenly wished she never brought up the whole subject earlier, but now Ino had to bring it back up again, and stretch it out even longer than needed to be. Way too long for her liking. Ino almost even blurted out the other rumor from yesterday. Sakura gave her squeeze to the knee to make that from slipping out her mouth. Even though it didn't look like it, some people in class were listening and if that slipped out, the rumor would be the talk of the week. A sigh fell through Sakura's lips and and Sasuke's body slackened as well. As Kakashi walked in, book in hand, and an apologetic smile on his face. The mayhem will end for now.

* * *

Sasuke's dark eyes followed the cursor of his laptop. He was currently sitting downstairs in one of the barstool chairs on his beautiful Macbook. He needed something to smooth out his train of thought since school was… amazing. All he heard was Ino, Naruto and Kiba. They had most classes together, so it was almost every class period he heard the three bickering. Apparently this time, Ino wasn't going to back down. She didn't let any of the comments get to her.

She continuously shot back with just as harsh answers and ignored the other responses that were bounced off her. Throughout all of this, Sasuke and Sakura ignored them or they just watched them. Sakura even started tallying points on who had the best comebacks and comments. By the end of the day, Sakura announced there was a tie. A tie, two boys and a girl weren't going to accept. They declared they were going to have a rematch on Monday. Sasuke praised the fact it was Friday. He wouldn't have to hear or look at his friends for a very long time.

Sasuke changed websites, and headed over to his email. As he was signing in, he heard Sakura prance down the stairs. She eagerly pressed her front against this back as she wrapped her arms around him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. From the feel, he could tell she was up to something and smiling. He wanted to get it out of her, so he could go back to… being boring.

''What Sakura,''

''Um, I was wondering. Could we do something with our friends here?'' She asked with her breath brushing his ear.

He felt a shiver run through his body. He quickly brushed it off before replying. ''What do you want to do?''

''A pool party,'' She replied.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the laptop screen. ''When,''

''Um, what about-,'' Sakura's words were cut off by a doorbell, ''now?'' She questioned her brother with nervousness.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. ''Sakura.'' He warned in a growl.

She sprang off Sasuke as he began turning around to face her, already wearing her bathing suit and her hair in a pony tail. ''I'm sorry, but I was instant messaging everybody and we were complaining how it was hot, and I reminded them I had a pool, and then Ino and Naruto both suggested that they come over here, and that was a while ago, and I forgot to tell you.'' She trailed off with a tiny smile.

He gave his sister a blank look before rolling his eyes and turning back around to close his laptop. ''Go answer the freakin' door,''

She gave a quick smile to Sasuke with a kiss and darted to the door. He shook his head as he made his way up the stairs. So much for no friends.

* * *

The pink haired teen smiled as she watched the boys mess around in the pool. She was currently sitting on the side lines talking to the girls. The boys were in the pool. There was an exception to both though, Ino and Kiba were fighting again while Naruto stayed in the pool to mess with Sasuke. As well as keep him in. Sasuke tried to leave three times before Naruto decided to guard all exits of the pool to keep the Uchiha in. So far, so good, but it was very entertaining to watch. Especially when Sasuke managed to get around Naruto and the two ran around the pool till Sasuke pushed Naruto in. Of course Naruto had a chance to grab Sasuke before he fell in, so they fell in together. It's happened a couple times, and the boys have managed not to get hurt yet.

Sakura did her best to ignore it and continued talking to her friends. She mostly had to explain to her friends the huge SasuSaku painted onto her back among the other air brushings. They questioned her even more when they saw Gaara had the similar air brushings to her when he took off his shirt. Then she had to explain her and Gaara's last date, what they did, how long, why, and afterward. It was basically interrogation for over thirty minutes in the hot sun. They started to even ask her what Sasuke thought of the whole her dating Gaara thing. She easily avoided the question by claiming she was way too hot and they should talk after they get out the pool. So they agreed, and went in the pool, but got out when the splash war began.

She was then forced back into questioning. A questioning she was so hating. She didn't like lying to her friends. She really wanted to tell Tenten and Temari what's going on between her and Sasuke while Ino was having a face off with Kiba, but she quickly dismissed the thought. If by chance the boys or Ino heard, what was she going to do, explain to seven of her friends her new found relationship with her brother, no, that's not fun. So she continued answering questions and was even able to switch the subject by telling Temari about Ino's crush on Shikamaru. Temari went on a mini rampage about the blonde. The girls even had to hold her back from walking around the pool to grab the blonde by her mane and pushing her into the pool. It took a while but they restrained her.

The subject changed to Ino hanging out with her, friends at lunch today. By friends, that meant her gossip group. Sakura and Hinata grabbed Temari and Tenten at lunch so they could talk in the bathroom. From the looks of it, Ino was drifting again. The group called it drifting. The term drifting was created when Ino started to mess in between groups. As in she would hang out with Sakura and the gang, but the following day or sometime along the week she would hang out with Karin and her group. The lunch room was boring, so they left the cafeteria to the boys. When they met back up in classroom, Ino questioned where they were. Sakura gave her the simple answer of bathroom and Ino pouted that she wasn't invited.

Having Ino sitting across the pool talking to Kiba was definitely kept her entertained. Not having her around was even better, but Ino was their friend, they couldn't easily disown her. They grew up with her and accepted her from when they were twelve. Why quit now? Even though it was so easy. The blonde just couldn't help her drifting. She had a tendency to do it without herself noticing. She simply hung out with other groups that tickled her fancy and or gave her the right gossip. Sakura gave one more look at the blonde still bickering and let out a giggle. She then looked over at the pool when she heard Naruto call her name.

''What do you want Naruto?'' She asked before she sipped her Coke.

His arms wrapped around his stomach. ''I'm hungry,'' he whined.

She rolled her eyes. ''What does that have to do with me Naruto?''

''Make something or get me something. Or go find me some ramen.'' He whined even more as he swayed in the water.

She sighed. ''Whatever, I'm going to go order some pizza.'' Sakura quickly got up and began walking to the sliding door. She hated hearing Naruto whine about food. It could last forever and it was very annoying.

Naruto smiled and blew an air kiss at the girl. ''Yay, I love you Sakura,''

She rolled her eyes at his actions. ''Yeah, yeah, whatever.''

Once she was in the house, a chill coursed through her body from her damp bathing suit. She hastily looked for her cell phone and pizza phone number. After she was finished she paused as she noticed Sasuke entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck. She smiled when she noticed the look of agitation on his face. Apparently he managed to get around Naruto and grab a towel on his way in. She always found it pretty cute when Sasuke's feathers were ruffled. She walked over to him with a grin. He only returned a blank look.

''Did Naruto annoy you that much?'' Sakura asked she snaked her arms around his neck.

He grimaced in response. ''Yes, he did. I'm not going back in the pool,''

She giggled. ''I'm sorry,''

''You're not sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't be laughing,'' He mumbled back as he rested his arms around her waist.

''True, but you're just too cute.'' She whispered with a smile.

He scoffed. ''I'm not cute,''

Sakura rolled her eyes. ''You're a lot of things, and cute is definitely one of them.''

''Hm." His response only caused Sakura to giggle.

''Whatever you are, you're still hot,'' She mumbled before moving her face up to his. He responded back by lowering his face to hers with a smirk. The two paused when they sensed another presence in the room. Or in this case, two. Sakura looked out the corner of her eye to see Tenten and Temari with agape smiles. This was just great. It looks like her wish came true.

* * *

Sakura shyly smiled at her two friends as they sat on her bed with never ending grins. She knew they were totally ecstatic about catching their friend doing something so personal. Considering her and Hinata were the total saints out of the group. After this, they were never going to let it go. She had pulled the two girls up to her room after she quickly departed from Sasuke. She made sure she moved quick so she couldn't or wouldn't hear any questions as she pulled them up the stairs. She then shoved them into her room and here they are now. This conversation was going to be so awkward.

"So.'' Sakura started.

''Oh my god, are you two dating?'' Tenten asked with a smile.

''Dude, why didn't you tell us?'' Temari asked with the same anticipation.

She looked at her friends with confusion. They were _this_ excited? ''Um, yeah. I didn't tell you guys because I though you'd freak or something."

Both the girls shared a look and scoffed, but Tenten was the first to talk. ''Why would we? Sakura, this is awesome! I could totally tell you felt something for Sasuke the first time I met the two of you, and you were like twelve!'' She exclaimed.

The dirty blonde nodded with a chuckle. ''Exactly, you had your eye on the Uchiha forever. I can't believe you actually put up with Ino that long. Plus that triple date. Psh, you're way better than me,''

She smiled at her friend's eagerness. ''Wow, I guess it really was that obvious."

''Well duh,'' Temari started, ''I can't believe Ino couldn't see your feelings after all the stupid years she pined for him."

Tenten nodded in agreement. ''But we," she stated while gesturing to the both of them, "are happy for you." She finished with a smile.

Temari smiled as well. ''Definitely."

Sakura suppressed the huge urge to hug the life out of her friends. ''Thanks a lot guys, but don't, I repeat don't tell Ino. The only people who know is Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and now you two. You can tell Shikamaru and Neji, but do not mention a word to Ino." She pleaded with hand motions.

Tenten nodded. ''Alright, but when Ino catches you.'' She warned with a grin.

The dirty blonde pouted with folded arms. ''Aw man, I wanted to rub it in Ino's face."

''No, Temari, you can't. And Tenten, don't jinx it like that. It's scary enough thinking that way." She claimed with a sigh.

''Oh well,'' Temari muttered, ''let's go back outside. Knowing Ino, she's wondering where we are and what's going on. She sent us in the house to get you. She wanted to talk."

Sakura rolled her eyes. ''Fine, let's go,''

By the time the three girls made it down stairs, the pizza guy came, so Sakura had to jog back up stairs in a bathing suit to get the money. She quickly returned out of breathe with the money. Of course Naruto was the first person inside to get the pizza. The others joined to, all taking individual slices from the boxes while walking in and out house. The swimming started again when Naruto challenged Kiba to some type of water game. He accepted and everyone stayed longer than necessary.

It was easily ignored by Sasuke and Sakura, because the two stepped in so Sakura could tell Sasuke what happened with her and her friends. He understood the new predicament and the two walked back outside to see their friends acting stupid. Well Kiba and Naruto acting stupid. For some odd reason, the two boys were fighting over a pool net. Ino claimed how stupid it was and their argument rejoiced once Ino stepped in the pool water. Sasuke just went and sat under the umbrella next Sakura and their other friends. Half way through their regular group of friends talking, Temari just had to whisper out their relationship. Which started a whole new conversation to the couples dismay.

Soon the whispered conversation ended as Kiba, Naruto, and Ino exited the water still shouting at each other. They all brushed it off, heading inside to get ready to leave in their separate cars. Sasuke and Sakura spent some extra time with their friends by cleaning up, cleaning up that took extra long because Sakura just had to force Naruto and Kiba to help as they tried to sneak out the front door. She dragged the two boys back in the house to finish up.

She decided to look for something to do, she want to the kitchen and found Sasuke cleaning the dishes. She began to hug him from behind as he finished cleaning the last few cups and plates.

''Thanks Sasuke,'' She muttered into his skin.

He finished washing a cup and placed it in the other side of the sink. ''For what,''

''For letting me have our friends over.'' Sakura muttered once more.

''I couldn't stop you if I tried.'' He retorted when his hand grasped a utensil.

She smiled. ''True, but you let them stay over here long, so that's thanks enough."

''Hm,'' Sasuke responded after he finished the last dish. Sakura removed her arms and grabbed a paper towel for his hands. He took it with a thanks. Sakura gave him another small thanks, and a long kiss on the cheek that was going to turn into something more until she noticed Ino standing a couple feet away. Tenten just _had_ to jinx it.

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**!(-KinkyK)**


End file.
